Naruto ISA trooper: part 2
by AmusedLight
Summary: An sequel to mine first story: Naruto stranded on the planet of Helghan as he and the remnants of the ISA must try to escape the Helghast who wants to have revenge for the death of Visari. (gore scenes and slightly different from the plot of Killzone 3.) Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is AmusedLight here and this is my second story and it will be slightly different then the plot of Killzone 3. So i know that there wasn't much scenes between naruto and Jammer and Naruto's sister Narumi but i will work on it so i hope you like the story.**

Visari Palace

Naruto looked around and saw marines who were panicking when they saw Helghast cruisers flying above them going straight to the second ISA Navy fleet. Naruto then started talking through the radio.

"All units this is Lt Uzumaki" as the marines stopped panicking and waiting for him to speak further naruto than continued to talk.

"I want all to regroup with their CO's, Hooper get some Hammers over here so we can get the hell out of here, the rest of you get ready for the next fight. The Higs are going to send every men that they got" As all marines did what they were ordered and naruto heard screaming behind him and saw that captain Narville was just having an glare at Rico who had shot Visari.

Naruto went to them and said "Cpt Narville i have ordered the men to regroup and are waiting for further orders."

Narville then looked at Naruto and nodded and then said "Okay listen up, Intel has been saying that and advanced helghast fleet is zeroing on our position, The best chance is to cut through the visari district and cross the corinth river. From there it's due East to the extraction point, we need the Hammers to help clear the path"

Naruto then said "Already have sent Hooper to get some for us sir!"

As an Hammer cam riding and Narville said "Okay that done with these babies we can take on the Higs" as an second Hammer came driving and Hooper got out and saluted Narville and went away on foot.

Then there was an noise and it came from the air, it came from an helghast cruiser but this cruiser was different from the others as you could see that there was something green coming out of it. naruto thought _"Is that petrusite? but its green what is it then?"_

Then the cruiser shot an laser of petrusite lightning at an group of marines, the marines were hit by the lightning and 3 of them died instantly while everybody else tried to take cover. Naruto took cover behind on of the Hammers and saw that captain narville ordered everybody to move on. Naruto saw an marines that was running towards him and naruto asked them.

"Why aren't you with your CO?"

the first marine replied "He was killed by that Petrusite laser sir! nobody else is around here with wheels"

Naruto saw that the last jeeps of the convoy were moving and naruto then asked the marine.

"Can you drive this thing?"

The marine replied "yes sir"

Naruto than was climbing on top of the Hammer and took control of the machine gun and said "Take the wheel, we are going to cover the convoy its back" the marine took control of the wheels and drove forwards.

Naruto's Hammer was driving through the main road as they were behind 2 jeeps and an APC. An missile that came out of nowhere and hitted one of the jeeps and it exploded. Then in front of naruto came 1 Helghast APC's that were gaining on the last jeep as spikes came out of the front of the APC and it tried to make contact with the jeep.

The driver of the jeep yelled through the radio "somebody help us!"

"Soldier this is Hammer 9 we are right behind the 2 Helghast APC's just hold on" said the marine that was driving the Hammer.

Naruto took aim at the Helghast APC and fired his machine gun at the APC, the helghast APC drove a little slower as an helghast came out of the APC and went for the turret but naruto saw this and fired his machine gun at the helghast who was hit several times as his body fell of the APC.

Naruto then fired his missile launcher at the APC as it exploded and crashed against some abandoned cars as it went to flames.

The jeep driver said "Thanks sir i owe you one"

Naruto saw that the ISA APC had smoke coming out of the engine and asked.

"APC you have smoke coming out of the engine what is the problem?"

The driver of the APC replied "We were hit once by an Helghast missile sir! our engine man is dead, i don't think we can fix thi-boom!" the APC driver couldn't finish his sentence as the APC exploded by an missile.

Naruto looked where the missile came from and saw an helghast drop ship flying towards his Hammer and naruto quickly reacted by shooting at it.

The Helghast drop ship shot 2 more missiles as naruto's bullets had no effect he yelled "Get out!" as everyone got out of the jeep and Hammer as the jeep and Hammer exploded.

Naruto and 5 marines took cover in an building. Naruto took an peak from his cover and saw the Helghast drop ship slowly flying over the destroyed ISA Hammer as he saw that 4 Helghast dropped some ropes and went down on the ground to check for survivors. Naruto looked over and saw that one of the marines had an RPG strapped on his back and signed him to come to him and pointed to him to fire his missile against the drop ship while naruto ordered the others to take firing positions.

Naruto said "Fire" as the marine fired his RPG and it hits the drop ship that exploded in the air. The 4 helghast had no chance to react as the marines fired their weapons and quickly disposed the 4 Higs. Naruto sighted and ordered the marines to check the helghast bodies for ammo. The marines were done clearing the Helghast bodies of ammo.

* * *

Naruto and the 5 marines were slowly moving through destroyed buildings as naruto got someone speaking through the radio.

 _"Lt Uzumaki do you copy over?"_ it was Cpt Narville who spoke.

"This is Lt Uzumaki here sir, what is it sir?" naruto replied.

 _"We got a problem, few of my men are cut off from the rest of the convoy they are just several miles from your position, go there and help them out. Narville out"_ as the transmission was broken off.

Naruto then said to his men "you heard the Captain lets move out!"

Everybody started moving towards the coordinates Cpt Narville had given. When they arrived they saw that an ISA tank that was destroyed was used as cover by some marines that were firing at some Helghast who were firing from an big building that looked like an museum, there were 4 ISA APC's that were providing cover for some marines.

Naruto and his team ran towards one of the APC's were there was an wounded marine trying to calm down. naruto asked "Who is in command here?"

The wounded marine replied "Sgt Donovan was sir but an Hig sniper got him" as he pointed at an body of an marine who's head had an big hole in his right temple.

An Marine that fired several shots next to the wounded marine asked "What do we do sir? we can't go anywhere with the Higs firing at us from the building" as he fired another shot.

Naruto saw that there were at least 13 Marines fighting. Naruto then ordered "smoke grenades now!" as he and 2 other marines threw smoke grenades. Naruto then said "I take a team and go inside while everybody here while provide covering fire" as naruto went up first moving through the smoke reaching an door as did his team of 4 others. Naruto kicked the door and in front of naruto were two helghast reloading an MG, Naruto quickly killed both of them, an marine fired his weapon at an helghast that came through an door and killed him.

The door led to an staircase that lead to the second floor, one of the marines moved slowly to the stairs as he saw shadows that were soon to be helghast running down the stairs and the marine started shooting as he hits on of the helghast as its body went falling down the stairs. Then an another Helghast came running down the stairs and shot the marine in the neck as the marine fell onhis back and tried to stop the bleeding. Naruto quickly fired his weapon and killed the helghast. Naruto went straight for the wounded marine to check him out but when he arrived at him he saw that he was already dead. Naruto closed his eyes and took his dog tags.

 _Milo Franklin_

Naruto went first upstairs and was on the second floor as he saw 5 Helghast firing their guns at the APC's. Naruto picked up an grenade and threw it at the helghast as it exploded naruto saw that 3 of the 5 were already dead and one was wounded lying on the ground as the other was trying stand on his feet. Naruto fired once at the now standing Helghast and killed him while the wounded helghast took out his pistol and fired it at naruto, hitting him once as naruto shot at the Hig and killed him.

"Argh i'm hit get me a medic" yelled naruto on the radio as he was trying to put pressure on the bleeding wound. Naruto saw that an medic was running towards him as he was patching up the wound but what naruto surprised was that Rico and Sev came running towards him.

"Naruto! are you alright," said Rico as he saw that naruto was wounded.

"Yes i *grunt* i am just fine but why are you here?" asked naruto.

Sev said "Well how do we say this... we crashed our Hammer."

Naruto blinked and then let a small sigh and said "Well i'm not surprised"

Rico said then "We are not far away from the convoy we need to go through 3 building and we are done. The APC's are already moving towards their position. You are staying behind while me and Sev take care of them okay?"

Naruto nodded and Sev and Rico went up forwards and after an while naruto could hear the gunshots and explosions from the other buildings as the medic was done with his injury, Naruto then stood up from the chair he was sitting on and picked up his rifle and saw that the convoy was moving towards the river they meant to cross. And he saw helghast forces coming to their position.

Naruto thought "Well this isn't going to be easy" as naruto called his team of 4 marines and went forward towards the convoy

 **And that is the first chapter of my sequel. I wont be having much time to write this story further because my school but i will try to continue this story. thanks for reading and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody here is my second chapter and i hope you like it**

Naruto was walking next to the convoy that was moving and naruto saw that in the convoy there were some wounded soldiers, the worst was one of the wounded's had both of his hands missing. Naruto looked in front of him and saw Hooper using his computer (Looks like an Ipad) and naruto went to him and asked.

"Hey Hooper! were is Cpt Narville? Hooper turned around and saw it was naruto. Hooper replied with an salute but naruto waved it off, hooper then said "The captain is right over there" as he pointed at were Cpt narville who was talking with Rico and Sev. Naruto nodded to hooper and went to the captain as he heard him said to rico to shut up, naruto's rolled his eyes and then began speaking to Cpt Narville.

"Lt Uzumaki reporting for duty sir!" as narville turned around and saw naruto but took an quick look at naruto's wound and asked for naruto what happened. Narville was going to order naruto to stay behind with the convoy but naruto replied "I will not let my comrades die while i am sitting like i don't care"

Narville nodded and ordered naruto to go with Sev and Rico to break through the helghast defenses with an EXO.

"This is EXO 1 i'm receiving something" as out of nowhere an Helghast trooper carrier attacked the EXO. EXO 1 yelled "Get off me! argh" as the EXO and the carrier were fighting to the death and the EXO managed to destroy the carrier with pushing it against the blockade that was set up.

EXO 1 then said "This is EXO 1 i took heavy damage, i'm going further" Naruto then responded "EXO 1 this is LT Uzumaki i suggest you better get out of the battle"

Then EXO 1 replied "Sir i still can-" naruto broke him of and said "That's an order soldier" as the EXO went back and naruto ordered through the radio "Okay everybody orders are clear we need to secure this bridge to make the convoy move on" as naruto, sev, rico and 4 other marines moved to the battle.

"Ambush!" yelled one of the marines as 20 Helghast came of their hiding places from the destroyed buildings and streets and started shooting at the ISA.

Naruto and everybody took cover and began shooting back as Sev killed 2 helghast who were trying to hide behind an car while Rico killed 1 helghast who tried to fire his weapon from the half-torn building.

Naruto quickly took his targets and saw 3 helghast firing from the torn-buidling with RPG's and snipers. Naruto shot several times and hits one of the helghast with an headshot while the other 2 helghast took cover in the building but an explosion happened were the 2 helghast were hiding.

Naruto turned around and saw that it was an EXO firing rockets.

"This is EXO 2 i will provide support for you if it is to heavy" the now EXO 2 answered.

Naruto said through the radio "thanks EXO 2" naruto then saw that one of the marines fell down dead and saw there was an helghast with an sniper firing from the half-torn building from the roof.

Naruto shot at the sniper and hits the sniper in the leg as the sniper fell down from the building as naruto heard an thud and he knew that the sniper could't survived that.

One of marines was shooting at an helghast MG nest that was on the first floor of the half-torn building. When he stopped shooting he saw that there was no movement by the nest and the marine decided to grab one of his grenades and to threw it at the MG nest as the grenade was about to explode, 1 of the helghast tried to throw it away but it exploded and his body flew from the blast against the wall as his body was covered in blood and he lost his right arm.

EXO 2 fired his machine gun and killed 2 helghast that were about to fire an RPG on the second floor.

"This is EXO 2 i'm going to blow up the building so get out of there!" said EXO 2 as everybody took distance from the building as EXO 2 fired 2 of his rockets at the support pillars of the building. As the rockets hits the pillars, the building started to fall down as the walls rumbled, and some Helghast tried to get out of the building only for them to be trapped or to be shot by ISA troopers that saw them come out like 2 of them were killed.

The building now was in rumbles and Rico yelled "Come on poeple we're almost near the fucking river!" as rico ran forwards with sev and naruto with 2 other marines as they stopped in front of an blockade. Then they saw 2 Helghast drop ships flying over them stopping over the other side of the blockade as sevaral helghast came out of the drop ships and one of the drop ships was ready to fire his machine gun at the ISA.

Sev saw this and yelled "that drop ship is aiming for us take cover!" as the drop ship started firing gun at the ISA as everyone tried to take cover behind destroyed cars and craters but the drop ship managed to kill on of the marines that was shot in the back and fell next to Rico and Sev's cover. Naruto and the marine with an RPG were taking cover in an crater and naruto yelled.

"Rico! Sev! give us some time while we are going to take out the drop ship!"

"Okay man!" said rico as he and Sev started shooting at the drop ship to draw its attention. Naruto and the marine went closer to get an clear shot at the drop ship as they took cover and the marine was preparing the RPG when the marine was ready, he aimed and fired at the drop ship as it went down but the marine was shot in the arm and fell down.

As naruto saw that the marine was downed and saw that in front of him 3 helghast came running towards him while firing their weapons. Naruto quickly shot 2 of the 3 helghast dead as his weapon jammed _"damn not now!"_ as naruto tried to reload his weapon quickly but heard an bang as he looked at the direction were the last helghast was and saw that the helghast was only a few meters away from him, but with an bullet hole in his helmet when he dropped next to the wounded marine.

"Hey naruto over here!" as naruto turned around where the shout came from as he saw Satine, Polonski, Lucky and 3 other marines running towards him. Naruto didn't say something until he heard Satine say.

"Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto quickly replied "yes i am" as naruto saw that Polonski was taking care of the wounded marine and Lucky was shooting at the helghast with his MLG gun. Then EXO 2 went forward and started firing with everything what he got and killing the remaining helghast while Rico and Sev killed the last helghast making the way to the River clear.

 _Helghast war room_

At an save location of the capital city, several leaders of Helghan were watching the fighting of the ISA troops.

"As you all can see, the ISA convoy is in turmoil. in the next few hours the killers of visari wil be no more" said an big Helghan who go's by the name of Admiral orlock who got an applaus by the generals of the Helghast. It was silent until a man began to speak.

"Am I missing something here?" as everyone was looking over the end of the table were Jorhan Stahl was. the main weapons producer of the Helghan army that made the Petrusite weapons.

"What about the tank group on the left?" asked Stahl while pointing out the ISA tanks where naruto was located.

"Jorhan Stahl, I thrill to see that the private sector is interested in state affaires...again" Spoke Orlock with a tone of irratation.

Stahl stood up and questoned"The ISA tank group on the left, I mean are you ignoring on purpose or is this part of some strategy beyond our understanding is it?"

"You build the weapons stahl an i decide how to use them" said Orlock with an loud order. Orlock didn't liked Stahl verry much.

Stahl began walking and spoke "I'm I the only person here who's not part of this archaic thinking? I mean overwhelming numbers are simply not enough. Listen, why not bargain with the ISA? Lure them towards us. Promise them... whatever and when they're close... all in one place... then we kill them"

Orlock spoke again "Visari may tolerated you, Stahl. But I- am NOT Visari"

"Unfortunately, that is abundantly clear. Does it hurt? Knowing that no matter what you do, you'll never emerge from Visari's shadow? Is that why you let him die?

Orlock lost his cool and threw an chair away and yelled against Stahl's face "The Helghast will never, NEVER, bargain with the ISA. There will be no quarter"

Orlock then press on an button and spoke "Attention troops. This is the Admiral. Double your efforts. I want the ISA dead within the hour"

Stahl looked amused and looked over at one of the generals who nodded to him.

 **That is chapter 2! i'm sorry but i got a lot of school work but i hope you liked it, i will try to write more next time. Have a good day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello poeple! here is chapter 3 i know i made some grammar mistakes like the HAMR but i try to not make mistakes and also i need to do some research about Killzone 3 because i didn't played the game for a long time. so here is my next chapter i hope you guys enjoy it.**

Naruto was on the turret of one of the 2 Hammers that drove across the river with some ISA Archer tanks. They had orders to make the way clear of helghast activity and traps.

naruto who was HAMR 3 spoke through the link "Drivers taking us in. HAMR 2, form up on Rico.". "This is Velasquez on HAMR 4. We are sweeping left. Intercept protocol." spoke Rico out as his HAMR went to the left and one of the ISA tanks that was nicknamed 'Defiance' replied "Roger that HAMR 4 Convoy proceeding to extraction point."

an ISA member yelled "Contact!" while an other ISA member said "Multiple targets. 12 o'clock 20 High!" while there were several helghast firing with machine guns and RPG's at the tanks while Naruto and Sev who were firing the HAMR cannons at the building the helghast were located.

"Incoming Missile!" Yelled Rico but the missile hits one of the ISA tanks with the result of destroying it. Naruto pointed his gun at 3 helghast that were firing from the second floor and fired his 50 caliber machine gun several times killing them instantly as the walls of the building were falling down. 2 other helghast were on the roof and were trying to reload an RPG but Sev saw them and fired his cannon at the helghast managing to hit one of them 2 times as the helgast fell on his back dead while the other helghast tried to fire his RPG but as he had finger on the trigger, he was shot in the chest and head as he fired his RPG. Naruto looked where the missile was going as it was going straight at an group of marines that were on foot. Naruto warned "Look out RPG!" as the marines saw the missile and got away from the impact as nobody was wounded.

"Thanks Lt we own you one sir" said one of the marines as he and his team went back in an APC for cover. Naruto nodded as somebody was talking on the comms **(Yeah i know that it was comms but i Always said radio but i am changing that)** "The convoy is stalled. I repeat, the convoy is stalled" said an ISA trooper.

Then another voice was speaking "This is Defiance. We're pushing through." Rico replied "Defiance. Hold your position. We'll clear the area first. You hear me?" Defiance replied "Copy that" As naruto was firing his cannon at an Helghast MG nest several times until the nest exploded as one of the helghast was running away from the nest but was shot in the back by naruto's 50 caliber machine gun as he also killed 2 other helghast with the machine gun. "APC! incoming" as an Helghast APC came from under the bridge and opened the doors allowing helghast troops to come out but sev pointed his 50 caliber machine gun at the door and fired it at the helgast making it impossible for the helghast to escape as they were trapped and killed. Sev saw that non of the helghast troops made it and fired his cannon at the APC until it explode to pieces.

"That's it. We're clear. Defiance moving forward." Naruto was about to order Defiance to stay with the convoy but Rico said "Stick wth the convoy!" "Negative, HAMR 4 We got this." Defiance then said "Helghast on my nine. Engaging.".

Naruto then knew this could end up bad and ordered "Defiance! slow down! wait for backup!" Defiance tried to speak out "Negative HAMR 3. Captain Narville orders-" Naruto interrupted "That's an order soldier i know we have to move on but don't go out there by yourself is that clear!" "Yes sir" replied Defiance as they slowed down and waited but then an missile hits the side of Defiance's tank "This is Defiance we have enemy contact on our nine, taking heavy damage" naruto replied "fall back soldier you can't do anything with that damage. Campton you fill in for Defiance" "Copy that sir"

As Defiance went back for a little bit more as an other ISA tank nicknamed 'Campton' went forward. "This is Campton we're moving forward. Targets 10 high, zero low" as helghast were trying to take cover as Campton was firing his machine gun, killing 4 helghast that tried to take cover inside the building. As naruto's HAMR took position next to Campton and fired his cannon against the enemy machine gun nest. Destroying the machine gun as the ammo of the machine gun also exploded and caused an bigger explosion killing 3 other helghast in the blast. Sev was firing his machine gun at helghast that were firing their weapons from the second floor and Naruto fired 2 shots from his cannon causing oil barrels to explode and making them exploded as the helghast were trying to escape the fire but only to be burned alive or being shot by the ISA. "Convoy's back in the game. Thanks command".

After they were done with the RPG team, Defiance then said "Lt uzumaki this is Defiance. We will stay behind you and thank you sir if you didn't said that order I would be dead".

Naruto replied "Copy that Defiance, it was no problem" As then somebody talked through the comms "Command strong AA resistance up ahead" "They're engaging us." Rico replied "Copy we're on our way"

"Incoming bandits" said an ISA trooper as 2 Helghast dropships were high in the sky ready to drop of helghast reinforcements. But naruto shot down one of the dropships with his cannon. "This one is mine sir" said Defiance as he fired his rockets at the other dropship as it crashed into the river.

"Great shot Defiance great shot" said naruto.

"This is Sgt Cameron we're taking heavy fire from the AA guns we-AARGH!" "Sgt Cameron is dead! We need that AA guns taken out!" as several marines were taking cover from the 2 AA guns. Sev used his Cannon and shot at the AA gun at the left while naruto shot the one at the right as the AA guns were destroyed, the Marines were clearing out the remaining helghast ground troops.

"We're clear. HAMR 2 underway" Rico said then "All units. Push up and assist." "Copy HAMR 4 and 3. Nice work.

Naruto and the others were now driving on an bridge while one of the drivers said "Oh baby. There's our cruiser. Is that the Dauntless or the Compulsion?" as the driver saw one of the ISA cruisers flying in orbit.

Naruto replied " Its the Compulsion wich means that the extraction poinnt isn't far away" Rico then said "All units. We've spotted our evac. Stick together. Get everybody to the extraction. We'll plow the road".

"Contact on foot 2 o'clock" said the Defiance as everybody saw there were helghast troops firing from some ruins of an destroyed building. Campton replied "Don't worry. I got them" as Campton was firing 3 rockets at the helghast as some of them tried to escape but were caught in the explosion of the rockets.

Naruto heard an rumble and looked at his right and saw APC's coming right at them naruto said "APC's on our right!" Rico replied "Punch it!" as all HAMR's and tanks were driving away from the Hleghast APC's.

Naruto yelled "Don't let them get close at you!" as he fired his cannon at the APC that was right behind him. Naruto took out the gunner of the APC and kept shooting at the APC until the front of the APC exploded and the APC crashed against the wall.

Campton spoke through the comms "Christ, he's right on my ass" as Campton's gunner tried to shoot at the APC but could not hit it. Naruto was shooting the APC with his cannon and the APC lost control and drove over the bridge crashing on the ground and exploding. Campton said "Thank you sir" Naruto said then "I told you to keep distance".

Defiance then said "The're only one left" as out of nowhere another APC came speeding up on Defiance who cursed "Aggg Son of a bitch! Fuck it's a dead end" Defiance saw that the APC was closing in on him and yelled "It's right on us!"

Rico replied in a hard tone "Keep moving! Stay mobile" But Defiance replied "I can't shake him" as the APC finally made contact with the Defiance as the spikes from the APC was tearing apart the back of the tank and it exploded with the APC with it that was too late to gain some distance.

"Fuck! they've got me-Aggh" as Defiance's tank explode. Naruto who saw this said "We lost Defiance. I repeat we lost Defiance" But the Campton spoke out "More Hig Armor at our six"

Rico ordered "Get us out of here!" "We're breaking up!" said Campton as the driver of HAMR 4 had suddenly spoke up "I got an idea" as HAMR 4 took an left turn as everybody didn't understanded first and the driver of HAMR 2 asked "Whoa. HAMR 4. Where the hell are you going?" the driver of HAMR 4 replied "Stay on me HAMR 2" As they out manouvre the last APC and shot it from al sides until it exploded.

"We're through!. We're through" said Campton as they drove through some buildings as Rico spoke on the comms "All units, HAMR 4 road is clear"

An ISA trooper replied "Copy, Convoy's rolling". Then Campton yelled "Here they come again!" as 2 APC's came rolling on them. Naruto yelled out "How many of these assholes are there?" as naruto was shooting at the APC on the right with his cannon, destroying it while Sev took out the other one. Campton then said after seeing the APC's yet again being destroyed "Holy shit. We made it" Naruto spoke out "Don't cheer to soon, we still need to go to that rumble over there" naruto pointed out at where they were driving to as it was quit for a moment until the first shots were heard and Campton speaks "Heavy Armor!" as an Hig tank came from the left and was firing his rockets at Sev's HAMR.

Naruto ordered "Engaging!" as naruto started shooting at the tank

"HAMR 4. This is Vanguard. Convoy's reading massive buildup at your five"

Rico replied "Convoy, hold position. We're trying to find a way out". One of the ISA troopers talked through the comms "We're bleeding people HAMR 4. Enemy keeps reinforcing" as rico replied "Understood" as rico flanked the tank and destroyed it.

As the HAMR's were driving under bridges, there was an explosion close to naruto's HAMR as he spotted another Hig tank an yelled"More armor incoming boys!" Rico replied "I see 'em" as both naruto and Rico were shooting at the tank ending up destroying it.

"Higs 12 o'clock. 15 High" as an Hig tank that was on the upper level was shooting down at the HAMR and tried to hit Rico's HAMR but missed. Campton yelled "I got him" as he fired 2 rockets at the tank with the result taking it out. Then they came up to an Gun nest that rico took out quickly then another Hig tank came rolling in and Rico yelled "Naruto i'm going to flank him while you distract him" Naruto nodded and responded "Copy that" as naruto saw some helghast that were on foot and naruto shot them with the 50 caliber machine gun but an tank shell hits naruto's HAMR and naruto yelled "We're hit! we need to take distance as naruto kept shooting at the tank until his gun was overheated and he needed to wait and saw that the Hig tank was aiming for him and naruto though that his life could end but the tank exploded as he turned on his right and saw Campton had fired another rocket at the tank and naruto said "Thank's Campton"

"This is Pathfinder Four-Two, we're blocked by enemy anti-air fire. We need assistance...any assistance" as one of the intruders crashed on the ground after being hit by Petrusite fire. Naruto looked at the crashed intruder as they got passed it and then heard loud gun fire and naruto looked where it came from and saw that there was an firefight going on.

Naruto heard this and said "This is Lt Uzumaki. Stay put we're on our way. Campton you will go regroup with the convoy" as all the HAMR's stopped. "Yes sir" said Campton as the ISA tank drove away.

"Come on" said rico who got of his HAMR and ran towards the firefight that could be seen from an mile. Naruto got out of the HAMR and ran after Rico.

* * *

Some marines were trying to take cover as they were tasked to take out an Arc Cannon that was taking out their Intruders. But the marines came arcoss an Helghast platoon that were shooting at them with everything what they got.

"Come forward" ordered an ISA marine as another marine tried to go forward but when he saw the Helghast firing at him, he said "No way. No way man" as the marine went back to his cover

Naruto and the others took cover next to the marines and naruto asked "What are doing? You gotta keep moving." The marine who ducked for cover replied "Captain Narville says we gotta take out that Arc Cannon, but those machine guns are tearing us apart. We don't have enough man" Naruto saw that the marine was right. They were only like 10 men here while there would probably be a whole platoon of Helghast here. Naruto saw that Sev was looking at an opening of the building on his left and naruto asked sev "Sev what are you thinking about?"

Sev said "I'm gonna get to higher ground to take out those machine guns" Naruto thought about it and said "Okay but take Rico with you I will lead this men" as he turned to rico who nodded and both sev and Rico went to the position to go for the opening as naruto got closer to the marine and asked "Hey what's your name?"

The marine that looked scared said "Gutmann"

Naruto said "You stick with me alright?" Gutmann nodded and naruto ordered "COVERING FIRE!" as he got out his cover and started shooting at helghast as the helghast took cover and naruto saw that Sev and Rico got in the opening and went upstairs.

"Push up! We need to go forwards Gutmann on me" yelled naruto as he shot an helghast in the chest 3 times as he stumbled back to fall down and die. An marine saw an helghast shooting from behind his cover and when he was trying to reload, the marine took his chance and shot the helghast in the back and there was an big gap were blood was coming out as the helghast dropped on his stomach and moved a little bit until he didn't moved anymore but the marine didn't noticed an helghast was coming out of his cover and the marine saw him as both tried to fire their weapons but both guns clicked and the marine and helghast threw their weapons against each other and tried to get hold of their pistols but the marine was faster and shot him 4 times as the helghast dropped dead **(I got this scene from Saving Private Ryan wich i don't own)** But as the helghast dropped dead, the marine was shot 2 times in the hip as he went to cover and was cursing.

Naruto went to the wounded marine and the marine said "I'm sorry sir i fucked up" as he grunted. Naruto saw an rifle that was next to an dead Helghast and gave it to the marine and asked "Can you still shoot?" the marine nodded and naruto then said "Okay give us cover while we move forward as naruto heard an marine yell "They've taken out another Intruder!" naruto saw an intruder coming down with black smoke coming out of the back and crashing inside an building wich meant that there would be no survivors.

2 Marines were firing at an MG nest were a few helghast were trying to take cover as another marine was going to move slowly next to the MG nest an go an grenade and threw in into the nest as it exploded and there were screaming as an helghast came out of his cover and yelled "Fucking die you ISA scum" and he had an grenade in his left hand and was going to throw it but Gutmann shot at the Helghast in the arm making the helghast drop his grenade and holding his wounded hand but the grenade exploded and after the explosion, the helghast lost his left arm and had an gaping whole in his right arm as he dropped dead.

"Fall back and regroup to the second line of defence! the ISA cannot destroy the Arc cannon" ordered an Helghast as an few helghast retreated.

Naruto ordered his men to move on but as he saw that there were 2 MG's ready to fire at them he ordered his men to take cover as the shots were coming over their heads but 2 marines were killed and another one was wounded as he was dragged by an marine to cover.

"Rico we're stuck in here. We need you to take out those MG's!" said naruto. "Copy that naruto" as suddenly some of the Helghast were being killed by gunfire. But this wasn't from him or his men but from Rico who was using an MG in the building.

"Thanks Rico. Okay men lets move up" as naruto went first as Gutmann was right behind him and a few other marines were following them as suddenly a loud gunshot was heard as one of the marines dropped to the ground and there was blood coming out of his head and naruto yelled "Take cover snipers in the area!"

Everbody took cover as another shot nearly hit another marine but naruto saw that the shot came from the building in front of them and was thinking how to draw his attention and came up with an old trick as he called for Gutmann to put his helmet on his barrel and to slowly move it towards the open as naruto hoped _come on let this work_ as naruto pointed his weapon at the building as the sniper was revealed from his cover on the second floor and naruto shot him quickly in the head with one shot as the sniper fell down the building. Naruto then went forwards and could see the Arc Cannon.

 _"Good shot naruto"_ Said Rico through the comms.

Naruto was now behind an bus as another intruder went down. "Naruto we're at your 10"said Sev as naruto saw them above him and nodded but then naruto looked from the corner of the bus and saw that there were machine guns in the building firing at them "We can't go to the Arc Cannon. Take out those machine guns" as Sev shot a sniper bullet in the gunners head "That's one keep shooting" and sev shot another bullet on an gunner and killed him to "That's it that's the last one".

Naruto was shooting at an MG gunner that was giving his men on the right side an hard time Nauro saw that that was the only one that was still alive. Naruto shot him finally with an headshot and spoke through the comms "Sev are all those snipers taken care off?" sev replied "they're all dead"

naruto then ordered "Okay Gutmann , Sanders! get those demo charges ready"

"Yes sir!" yelled both marines as they were setting the charges.

"Charges planted" As both marines were running away and naruto yelled "Everybody stand back "as he ordered "Do ir" nd te marine with the detonater detonated it as the Arc Cannon exploded.

"Good work men "

 **And that is this chapter! I hope you like .See you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello** **everybody! here is an new chapter and i hope you like it.**

"Alright men, we have taken out the Arc Cannon so that will give our intruders some space from being shot down. I want everybody to head to the extraction point while we will provide cover in the HAMRs" ordered naruto to the left over marines of the Arc Cannon team while they were walking towards they're HAMRs.

But as naruto was about to talk again he heard an transmission from somebody he knew _"We need assistance. I repeat. Mayday. This is Jammer. Over. Can anyone hear us?_

Naruto answered immediately to her call "Jammer! this is naruto i can hear you were are you?"

Jammer responded "Oh thank god its you naruto! We're in quadrant 4-4-1. We've been cut off and we need assistance."

Naruto responded "Alright Snd me your exact coordinates and we'll come get you" Naruto was about to leave to go help his lover. "That's a negative Uzumaki. I've already send an intruder to pick her up"

"Sir i-" naruto was interrupted by Cpt Narville _"Lt Uzumaki. I need you to help out Sgt Travons who is with Shadow company that is cut of from the convoy, they are at the Corinth Highway not far from your location. Get those men out of there in one piece. Narville out"_

Naruto didn't have a chance to reply as a loud thud made the ground rumble and naruto and the others turned around to see something big.

It was an an huge spider looking like vehicle that was standing on 4 legs and had with an cannon at its side and at had strong looking armor. It was pointing it's cannon at one of the ISA cruisers and it fired Petrusite at the cruiser as it hits the cruiser but it also fired missiles at their location.

"INCOMING!" yelled naruto as everybody ran for cover as the missiles came down on them. After the missile strike was done, Sev was the first to ask "Everybody still okay" as Rico yelled "Yeah and naruto said "I'm still here" as 3 other marines were also still alive but 4 others were killed and the HAMR's were destroyed.

"We're gonna need new transport, Come on poeple lets move out" said naruto as they were slowly moving towards an group of killed marines and Sev and rico found 2 EXO's that were still intact. Rico said "Naruto we're going to clear the road further for the convoy while you go to Corinth Highway we will see you at the evac point"

"See you there Rico" as rico and sev were away and naruto turned to his men and said "Alright lets go" as naruto took point and the remaining marines followed him.

 _Corinth Highway area_

Satine Travons was currently shooting at several helghast that were trying to advance at their position. Satine was ordered to help out Shadow company that was cut of from the main convoy. Shadow company was ordered to protect ISA APC's that were transporting wounded marines. The wounded were placed in a building that was secured by the marines for the wounded what they were defending.

Satine and over a 25 marines of Shadow company were currently engaging against a strike force of more then 50 Helghast. Satine aimed at an helghast and fired at him and killed him by a direct hit in the chest, while one of the marines was shooting from an crater as he hits an helghast 3 times and shot another one in the head. The marine then ran towards Satine's position and took cover next to her and started shooting at the helghast that were hiding behind some ruins from the bridge that was still standing.

"Helghast left flank" yelled an marine as 3 marines were firing their guns at an group of 6 helghast that were firing their weapons at the marines as on of the marines was shot in the shoulder as another marine managed to kil 2 helghast shooting them in the chest and head. Another marine threw an grenade at 2 of the helghast as it exploded and killed the 2 helghast.

The wounded marine dropped his rifle after being shot and grabbed for his pistol and looked from his cover and saw that an helghast was slowly moving out of his cover, the wounded marine took his chance and emptied his pistol clip and killed the helghast who had bullet holes all over his body, but an helghast took his chance and shot the wounded marine who dropped dead on the ground as one of the marines saw this and fired several shots at the helghast, hitting him in the head as its head was now a bloody pulp.

"Hig Tank!" yelled a marine as they saw an tank coming from under the bridge as the tank fired an shot against one of the APC destroying it with one shot as the APC's front exploded and it was on fire.

Satine ordered an marine that had an RPG strapped on his back "get in position and take out that tank!" the marine replied "Yes ma'am" as the marine ran towards an hill top and was getting shot at but dodged all the bullets as he got to cover and waited until the Hig tank was in range and he fired his RPG and hits the tank's rocket launchers making it impossible for the tank to use it anymore.

The marine who shot the RPG was now running back to the others but was shot in the back by the Hig tank who shot him with his turret. The marine was wounded and was trying to move but he didn't noticed that behind him the Hig tank was coming towards him. The marine turned his head around and saw what the tank was doing as he tried to crawl away but the tank drove over him as his bones were being crushed by the tank.

Satine saw this and was angy "Those sick bastards" as she shot another helghast in the head who had an flamethrower. Satine saw the flamethrower and had an idea and picked up the flamethrower and yelled "Boyle! get over here" as an marine who was caucasian and had an bold head went to her and replied "Yes ma'am" Satine gave him the flamethrower and said "wait until the tank is close enough for you to use the flamethrower. We're gonna burn these bastards" Boyle nodded and got into position and waited for Satine's signal.

Satine got out an grenade with 2 other marines who had grenades at their hands and waited for the tank to get close while the other marines were distracting the tank from noticing they came into a trap. Satine said "Now" as she pulled the pin of the grenade and threw it against the tank as did the other 2 marines. The grenades exploded on the sides and on top of the tank as it stood still and Satine ordered "Now Boyle" as Boyle got out of his cover and fired the flamethrower and the flames made contact with the tank. The tank exploded and a helghast came out of the tank while his body was in flames.

 _On the highway_

Naruto and his team arrived at Corinth Highway as they stood outside of an building and naruto was trying to contact Satine "Satine this is Naruto come in over? we are at your 3 over?" Satine replied _"Naruto thank God its you, listen we need to capture the other side of the Highway"_ Naruto then asked "Why what's so important to take the other side of the Highway over?"

Satine replied _"When we got here, we saw an pipeline that looks like it contains Petrusite and we foundout that the pipeline is connected to the Arc defenses. So we need to destroy it so the remaining Arc defenses can't take down our intruders. We couldn't take it out because we were surprised by the Higs who pushed us back to the police station. We have too many wounded to leave them unguarded. Take some of Shadow company and take out that pipeline. I will stay behind here to help the wounded. Satine out"_

Naruto saw that the helghast were retreating under the bridge and naruto saw that they were covered by an MG in the building in front of them. The MG gunner was shooting down on the marines who had an hard to advance.

Naruto said said "That MG is pinning down on Shadow company, lets go poeple" as they were moving towards the building where the MG was stationed at.

As they were close to the door, an group of 4 helghast came out running to the other side of the road, they didn't noticed the marines and naruto and the others shot them quickly as they were all dead. Naruto went inside and shot another helghast who saw him and hits him and then moved to an room were he could hear gunshots and he took an quick glance and saw that it was the MG that was giving Shadow company an hard time.

"I nee more ammo, i'm running out get some" said the helghast that was in the Machine gun.

"I'm on it" said an second helghast who went to the door only to be surprised by naruto who said.

"Hello" naruto shot the guy in the chest as he dropped, the other helghast turned his and saw naruto and an other marine who shot him in the head before being shot himself by an Hig sniper who was unnoticed by naruto.

Naruto shot the sniper and went to the fallen marine as he checked his pulse and naruto sighted as another marine died and closed his eyes.

Naruto yelled "Room clear! come here boys!" as the 2 other marines came inside the room and after they noticed the dead marine, they got to their position and aimed their weapons at the helghast who were trying to hold their line against Shadow company.

"This is Lt have taken out the MG nest over" naruto waited for an response and an member of Shadow company replied _"This is Shadow 1. Thanks for taking out that MG nest but we're still taking fire from the helghast on the ground"_ naruto could see that there were Higs with machine guns firing against Shadow company from trenches, craters and behind ruins. Naruto looked over to the body of the dead Hig sniper and naruto picked up the sniper rifle and reloaded it with a new clip.

 _"Satine thanks for those sniper lessons"_ naruto thought of what satine teached him.

Flashback

 _On the New Sun, on the shooting range everybody was practicing their aim with rifles,pistols, machine guns and rocket launchers. But naruto was trying to aim for the target at the verry end of the shooting range but he missed 3 times._

 _He was a little bit frustrated about it and said "Damn it" and a shot was heard as it was an bullsey what naruto was shooting at and he turned to his right and saw that Satine had an smoking rifle and she looked focused through her scope._

 _Satine turned to naruto and said "Having problems with the sniper Naruto?"_

 _Naruto sighted and said "Yes I have" naruto looked at the target and saw it was a direct hit and naruto asked Satine "Satine how do you learned to shoot like that? i have seen some good shots but not as good as you"_

 _Satine replied "I have learned to shoot like this when i was ten. My grandpa used to hunt in africa and he also fought against insurgents in Africa when he was young. He wanted to teach me to become strong and he teached me everything what he knew"_

 _Naruto was impressed by this "Wow he must be a great man to learn you to shoot like this. say can you give me some tips how to shoot?"_

 _Satine looked confused "Why? you don't need to learn it."_

 _Naruto answered "Just in case if I have to take out Higs from a long distance"_

 _Satine thought about it and said "Okay"_

 _End flashback_

The 2 marines were firing their rifles at the Higs below them while Naruto had his eyes on the scope and he aimed at a Hig who was on a MG turret firing against 3 Shadow marines. Naruto held his breath and he could hear his heart beat for an second and he shot and hits the Hig in the side as the bullet went through his body and the Hig fell down dead.

"Great shot Sir!" said an Shadow marine.

"Hig turret behind that mini van. Tae it out!"

Naruto took aim at the turret and took aim at the Hig and shot him in the head as he fell down but an other hig tried to us the MG but naruto shot him in the chest as the MG nest was now cleared.

"Thanks sir!

Naruto then took aim at a other Hig who was using an flamethrower against an Shadow marine who was on fire by thhe flames of the hig's gun. Naruto shot the fuel of the flamethrower and it exploded with the Hig caught into the flames.

"Ouch I don't wanna be in his shoes"

"Thanks sir! We're nearly at the Pipeline" said an Shadow marine.

Naruto could see that the helghast were outnumbered by 10 to 1. The remaining helghast retreated to the pipeline and made there their last stand as the Shadow marines were surrounding the pipeline and were slowly moving towards the pipeline but as they were gaining ground on the helghast, One of the Shadow marines was shot in the head and dropped dead as one of the marines next to naruto said.

"Sir there is a sniper on top of the High-BANG!" the marine was shot in the chest as he dropped on the floor next to naruto who took cover next to the window and the other marine tried to get to the wounded marine but an second shot occured and hits the marine inthe head as dropped dead next to the wounded marine.

The wounded marine crawled to cover and was clutching his hand on his wound and said "Sir there is a sniper on the Higway behind the destroyed APC" Naruto looked from his cover and looked at the damaged Higway, on the higway were abandoned vehicles, a downed ISA-intruder and an destroyed APC. Naruto putted his aim at the APC and waited for an chance as he saw a movement behind the APC and an Hig came out of his cover and started shooting at the Shadow marines.

Naruto fired an shot and he hits the sniper into the shoulder as the Hig sniper went down and tried to crawl to cover but naruto fired again and hits the wounded sniper in the back and the sniper didn't move anymore. Naruto took of from his cover.

"Sir look out" the wounded marine pushed naruto away from the window as he was hit again by a sniper shot. But this time marine wasn't lucky.

Naruto looked at the dead marine and cursed "Shit! were the fuck is this guy?" naruto took cover behind next to the window butthe crawled under the window and found a little hole that was big enough for naruto's sniper and he was looking for the sniper as he slowly aimed for the APC as he saw that there was another sniper behind the same cover where the other sniper was.

Naruto saw through his scope and waited with patience. After a full minute, he saw the head of the Hig sniper. It was only a part of his head but naruto took a deep breath and pulled the trigger as a shot was so loud that Shadow company who had just taken the last Helghast, stood still anc were looking were that shot came from. The sniper bullet rips through the sniper's head as some parts of his brain came fleying out of his brain and died on the spot.

Naruto looked through his scope and saw that he had a headshot ans said through the comms "Enemy snipers taken out."

"Thanks Lt. The area is now secured for now lets take out this pipeline"

Naruto got of his cover and looked at the bodies of the dead marines and he pulled the dog tags of them and he walked of from the stairs and a loud explosion what naruto knew was the Pipeline was destroyed.

"Naruto this is Satine are you there over?"

Naruto answered "Yes i'm here satine"

Satine replied "We're moving out the wounded now. Thanks for helping us out"

Naruto smiled slightly "No problem"

"This is Cpt Narville to Lt Uzumaki do you copy over?"

Naruto replied "Cpt narville this si Lt Uzumaki. Shadow company is currently moving towards your position sir we will be there shortly"

Narville replied "Excelent work Lt! I knew i could count on you. Now regroup with the convoy and then we can get the hell out of here!"

Naruto replied "Right away sir"

 **Timeskip**

Naruto was with Satine and 2 other marines moving through some broken buildings after that Shadow company was hooked up with the convoy. They had to go to a recon team that was pinned down by some helghast. Naruto was currently shooting at some helghast who were trying to hold them back from helping the recon team that was behind them

"This is Sevchenko whoever is there we need assistance!" Naruto was shocked that it was Sev.

Naruto replied "Sev? what are you doing here? where is Rico?"

"Naruto thank God its you. That huge Hig thing got us and took out our EXO's. Rico went the other way to help some marines that were pinned down. Don't worry about him but help us. We're taken fire from the helghast who are giving this recon team a hard time to regroup with Cpt Narville."

Naruto replied "Don't worry We're coming right at you" naruto heard helghast trying to come closer and quickly reacted by aiming at them and killing all of them.

"Come on men we need to regroup with Sgt Sevchenko" yelled naruto as he ran towards Sev's position.

 _Sevchenko_

Sev and some marines were currently fighting at some helghast. Sev was having a hard time with not having enough ammo and being outnumbered by the Higs. A Hig shot one of them marines from above with his rifle and kept shooting until Sev shot the Hig down from above. An other helghast tried to sneak behind Sev but as Sev turned around and tried shot him but his gun jammed. Before the Hig could shoot him, gunshots were heard behind the Hig as the hig dropped in front of Sev as naruto came runnung towards Sev and spoke to him.

"You okay Sev?"

Sev replied "Yeah i am. Follow me if we follow this trench it will bring us towards the convoy" Sev took the lead while naruto was behind him.

An Helghast came out from his cover and fired several shots at the ISA but missed and everybody and a marine fired at the helghast. The helghast took cover and 4 other helghast came out from their cover and started shooting at the ISA and the ISA responded by shooting back which ended by one hleghast being killed.

"Don't let them escape! Kill them all!" yelled an helghast.

Naruto took his chance and fired at a Helghast who had a shotgun who tried to shot Sev. An helghast came running towards naruto while shooting and hits naruto in the shoulder, naruto took grabbed his shoulder and tried to ease the pain but in a split second he grabbed his pistol and shot the Hig in the head twice and the Hig's body dropped.

Sev looked from his cover and saw that helghast came from above with a flamethrower and sev quickly reacted and shot the helghast several times before the flamethrower exploded.

 _"This is Captain Narville to all ISA troops. Get to your evac"_

 _"We can't get to you. There's Helghast everywhere"_

 _"Don't give up, son. W"'ll hold up this position as long as we can, but we are out of time"_

"APC approaching right in front of us" yelled a marine who was shooting at the APC. The APC had its door slowly opening and they could see 4 helghast coming out the APC, one of the marines took his chance and fired at the PAC and hits one of the helghast in the head but on of the helghast fired a couple of shots blindly and hits on of the marines in the left eye and the marine cried in pain and a other marine helped him to take cover while the wounded marine was holding his hand on his leftside of his face. Sev and a other marine threw grenades and some explosion occured with 2 helghast dying and the last helghast who was still was shot in the side and right temple by Satine.

"Enemy APC taken out" yelled an marine as everybody moved out and they saw some ISA tropps on the other side of the trench waiting for them.

"About time you showed up. Come on to your evac points"

Naruto was glad he made it but as he heard many ISA troops screaming through the comms.

"Hostile on your 6, engaging"

"Caaptain Narville we're not gonna make it in time"

"You are going to make it"

"Man down!"

"Hang tight we're on our way"

"Medic! I need a medic over here!"

"I'm hit!"

"Naruto! hey naruto are you alright?" yelled sev as naruto reacted and nodded and he looked up to see the ISA cruisers ready to go into orbit. But a loud thud was heard as he turned around and saw the massive helghast war machine (They didn't know what it was in the beginning) shot its Petrusite cannon at one of the cruisers.

Naruto rezcted as he saw that on of the cruisers was at the point being to be destroyed "We've got to move NOW!" s everyone went to the evac point and Captain narville was pointing ordering everybody to move towards the Intruders.

"Goddamnn this isn't a drill! Get to your transports! MOVE! Sevchenko! Give me your hand!" Sev ws on the intruder were Narville ws standing on. Naruto slowly looked around to see many soldiers trying to find a free transport.

"NARUTO!" Naruto turned to the voice to see Satine and Lucky to be on a intruder "Come on man we got to move" naruto went on the intruder and they flew away but he asked "Were is Jammer?"

Satine said with an sad face "I'm sorry" naruto knew the look on Satines face and he knew that shecdidn't know.

"Hey! Hey, Narville!" Naruto heard this and he knew this voice, he turned his head around and saw Rico with some ISA troops with surprisingly Jammer. Naruto yelled "Rico! Jammar! pilot land this fucking thing!"

"We can't sir we're too heavy"

"We've got men out there! we need to-"

"Watch out" yelled a pilot as a ISA cruiser was crashing down and everybody was trying to get away from the crashing cruiser.

"This is captain Narville contacting all survuiving personnel. Retreat to emergency fallback locations. I repeat. Emergency protocol five-niner-echo is in effect"

"Rico do you hear me?"

"Yeah naruto I can hear you"

"Please protect Jammer for me. I can't stand losing another person close to me"

"I will promise that"

"Naruto!" Jammer yelled.

"Jammer! stay with Rico no matter what happens get out of there and try to find anybody who survived."

"Naruto please don't die"

Naruto replied "I promise that and I never go back to my promise"

 **The end**

 **So that is another chapter. I hope you like it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Here is mine newest chapter and I want to that i'm thankful for everybody that have read my story. My first story has now over 3 000 views and I will keep writing so much thanks to you guys and here is what you want to read. So enjoy! In this chapter, naruto will defend the camp from helghast instead of going with Sev to find the uplink like in the original storyline.**

 _6 months later_

6 months had passed after the dead of Visari. The Helghast generals were being critisized by their own people for numerous reasons: The security of Scolar Visari that was beaten by a small group of ISA troops who also killed Colonel Radec, the destruction of Pyrhhus city by a nuclear bomb that was in supposed control of the Helghan army and the failed mission to find Visari's killers.

"Where are the ISA? Why haven't you found them yet? asked Stahl who was sitting on a chair with 2 bodyguards behind him.

"Thet've proven to be more tenacious than expected" answered a general.

"Which was my exact point six months ago. You should have listened to me. But no, you had to do it your way. You had to pound them until they surrendered" Said Stahl while obvious blaming Orlock who had recently came back from negotiations with the Vektan government with a result of a truce. Orlock got the most critics by the people of the failed actions of the Helghan army in the fightings of the capital. But there were still ISA remnants hiding somewhere on Helghan.

Orlock walked around the table and spoke with a cold glare towards Stahl "The ISA will be dealt with in due time"

Stahl ignored the glare and answered "Yes well, that's exactly what you said. You said "hours" not months. The people of Helghan wan results. Not empty promises from you, Orlock"

Orlock stopped walking and said "Once again you've somehow managed to distract us from the real topic at hand" Stahl rolled his eyes. Orlock spoke again "Why haven't you delivered your weapon prototypes to the military?" Stahl's men discovered Petrusite that had high amounts of radiation. The petrusite was so unstable, that two helghast scientist died of it. Stahl researched this petrusite and found out that the petrusite's radiation came from he nuclear bomb that exploded in Pyrhhus city.

Stahl stood up "Because Admiral, this is irradiated Petrusite. And I will not place weapons of such magnitude into the hands of a total incompetend" said Stahl with venom in his voice while Orlock tried to reach to him.

"Order! Order!" spoke a general out while a other general stood up and said "You've gone too far, Stahl! The Admiral has been instrumental in the negotiations with the Vektan government"

"Too little. Too late" said Stahl as he sat down. Stahl nodded to a general who stood up and began to speak "Given the Admiral's continued failure to eradicate the ISA. I motion that the Helghan military be turned over to someon who will, use it more effectively: Chairman Stahl"

"He's an industrialist!" Orlock protested.

"With a sizable private military and the technology to back it up" spoke the general.

The general who spoke first asked "Do we have a second?" with nobody answering, he said "Motion denied"

"As long as this man remains in charge, I refuse to commit my resources to your cause" said Stahl who stood up from his chair and was leaving the meeting with his bodyguards.

A general looked shocked and said "We need him" as everyone was wachting Stahl leaving until.

"Just a moment, Chairman" Stahl stood still while smiling without anyone noticing it. "Will you give us time to reconsider?" said the general while Orlock looked at him and said "What?"

Stahl turned around and spoke up "in two days time, I'll be making a live broadcast to the Helghan nation"

"About what?"

"Something that will make your decision so much easier" answered Stahl.

 _Meanwhile_

In the Kaznan jungle what is known for the many dangerous fauna and flora, was the current location of ISA troops that managed to escape from the Helghan capital 6 months ago. One of them was Naruto Uzumaki who just woke up while lying on the ground in a tent. He gave his sleeping place up for a wounded trooper who needed it most. He heard the wounded trooper next to him groaning in pain and naruto stood up and went to him and asked.

"What's wrong trooper?"

The trooper replied "I *grunt* cant feel my *grunt* legs sir." as he tried to reach for his for his legs but naruto stopped him.

"Just lay back trooper. I get some help" he went outside, trying to find a medic and saw Polonski drinking some water. Naruto called him out "Polonski! get over here!" Polonski rn towards his tent and saw the wounded trooper shaking, he asked naruto.

"What's wrong with him?" as he checked out the wounded trooper who was now breathing verry hard.

Naruto aswered "He said he couldn't feel his legs"

Polonski observed him and saw what the problem was "He's having a constriction in the heart. I need to operate now! help me get him to the field hospital" said Polonski as he ordered a brancard and naruto helped polonski putting the wounded trooper on the brancard.

"Why does he have a constriction in the heart?" asked naruto as they were rushing towards the field hospital.

"His muccles to the head and torso that are damaged cannot take the pressure anymore so we need to operate fast before he's having a heart attack!" as they entered the field hospital.

Polonski yelled "We have a man with a heart constriction! get the operation chamber ready!" as they entered the operation chamber and putted the wounded trooper on the operation table. Polonski said "Sorry naruto but you can't stay here" as polonski got his gloves on.

Naruto said "I understand. make sure he makes it man." as he exited the operation chamber and went outside and went to his friend Satine who was currently checking the ammo that they had.

"Hey Satine" said naruto and Satine turned around.

"Oh hey naruto. How have you been doing?"

"Exept for sleeping on the ground and hungry for normal food, everything is alright. So what are you doing?"

Satine laughed a little bit at naruto's answer and then said "Just checking the ammo reserves that we have, which is not much. We just have enough ammo for 2 weeks, after that we're done"

"Then hopefully Earth's fleet will arrive" Said naruto.

"Lt uzumaki!" naruto turned around to see a trooper running towards him with a letter in his hands.

"Hello trooper what's the problem," the trooper gave him the letter and said "This letter is for you sir"

"Thanks trooper. You can be dismissed" the trooper went away as naruto reads the letter for a minute and Satine asked him.

"From who is it naruto?"

Naruto smirked "its from my little sister Narumi." naruto handed satine the letter as she read.

 _Hello big brother._

 _It's me Narumi._

 _I want to say that we really miss you; me Aunt tsunade and that pervert Jiraya. I have been going to my High school that has been re-opened after the 5 months of your departation, I have stayed in contact with my friends who fled to Earth after he invasion and they are back on Vekta. You know? Ino, Tenten,Sakura and Hinata Who is still a little bit shy towards me which i don't get. I have seen the news about the retreat of the ISA fleet and we didin't know what happened to you. So I hope you get this letter. Please be okay._

 _Love, Narumi Uzumaki_

Satine smiled at the letter and said "Aww that's cute"

"S-shut up" said a blushing naruto. as suddenly a loud explosion was heard and a trooper came yelling.

"Helghast!" as a other explosion hits the trooper, kiling him.

Naruto reacted quickly and gets the fallen trooper's rifle and reloaded it.

"All units this is Captain Narville, our base has been discovered by the Helghast. Regroup at the rendevous po-"

"Captain Narville! do you copy over?!" naruto tried to contact the captain but he heard shots and turned around and saw that the Helghast were shooting at the field hospital while some troopers tried to defend it.

"Kill them all!" Said one of the Higs before he was shot in the back and fell down while groaning, two of the helghast turned around and saw a angry naruto with a smoking gun. "Fight against somebody who can fight back" naruto shot both of them before they had a chance to shoot back. A medic came out one of the medical tents.

"Thanks sir"

"Get the wounded out first and we cover you" said naruto as 4 other troopers of the 405th Infantry came running towards naruto. In the past 6 months, they have found survivors of several divisions like the Infantry,tank corps, marines, Air force etc...

"Sir the Helghast have cut us of from the intruders and tanks and they have taken the communication post. We can't get out or warn the others." said one of the infantry men.

Naruto thinks for a minute before speaking "Okay, first we're going to take the communication post so we can warn all the remaining units to evacuate to the Rendezvous point. Then we're taking the intruders and tanks so we can move the wounded out. Satine! you take charge of the medics squads" Satine nodded while she went to help the wounded.

"The rest come with me" said naruto as he and the 4 troopers went to the communication post but were also to try help the other ISA troops to get out of here. Naruto saw that a ISA trooper was shot in front of him by a helghast that had a shotgun who noticed naruto and tried to shoot him but his shotgun jammed as he tried to take cover and yelled.

"More ISA scum in the north sector. need backup" as several other helghast came from their cover and started firing at the ISA who took cover and fired their weapons back.

One of the helghast managed to shoot one of the ISA troops and hits him in the torso and he fell down. Naruto took his chance and shot the helghast who was in the open in the leg and stomach as he collapsed to the ground, one of the other helghast tried to help him but naruto shot him in the chest three times as he stumbled back and fell against some empty crates.

"Push through men!" said naruto who was slowly gaining ground while shooting at several helghast who were forced to take cover. Behind one of the crates, was the helghast with a shotgun who tried to shot naruto only to be shot himself. Naruto turned around to see the dead helghast and looked where that came from and it was Lucky with his machine gun smoking.

Naruto smirked "good to see you Lucky" Lucky nodded while reloading his machine gun.

A trooper who came running towards him said "Sir! the communication post is being attacked by some troops of the 23rd"

"Who's in charge of the attack?" asked naruto.

"Sgt Mark Farkus sir" naruto knew the name. It was a teammate of Jake's team that was stuck in the underground tunnels.

"Alright, we will join him lets go"

They made their way towards the communication post only to find fighting between members of the 23rd and some helghast that tried to defend it but were losing ground. Naruto saw Mark was next to a trooper who was shooting at a helghast that tried to get to cover. Naruto ran towards him and took cover behind him.

"Hey naruto! good to see you." said Mark in relief.

"Good to see you to" said naruto while shooting at the helghast. "So how many Higs are there?"

"Just 3 i think but there is this one Hig with some armor that isn't easy to beat. He only has a blade but stabbed one of my men to death and we can't risk to throw grenades inside the post or else something will be damaged."

"Throw smoke grenade! you and he guy next to you come in and we attack them head on. We can't waste anymore time or else the base will be overrun"

Mark nodded "Okay" he looked towards the man besides him and he nodded and he said "Cover us we're going in" as he get out a smoke grenade and threw it inside the post while naruto and Mark did the same and waited until the smoke came out and they ran inside.

When they got inside the communication post, naruto saw a helghast lying on the ground trying to reach for his gun but naruto shot him and got close to him checking if he was dead.

"Aaargh" naruto turned around to the sound seeing the trooper being stabbed by a Helghast capture trooper who kept stabing the trooper until blood came out of his torso. Naruto reacted quick and shot at him once as he dropped. "Argh" naruto fell down looking at his leg that was hit by a single bullet.

He looked around to see a helghast who managed to shoot him once but didn't get the chance to shot again as naruto quickly reached for his 9mm pistol and shot him in the head as he died.

Naruto heard footsteps and he turned around to see the capture trooper coming towards him and kicking his arm what made him losing grip on his pistol and he kicked the pistol away and the Helghast say.

"Today is your lucky day, you, captain narville and Sgt Sevchenko are to be taken alive so lets end this quickly. Don't worry it won't hurt...much" as he readied his blade.

Naruto smirked "Sorry but I'll pass" Naruto tackled him and tried to get to his pistol and pointed at him but it was kicked out of his hand again as he tried to stab him but naruto grabbed his hand and the blade was close to his heart as he tried to stop him from stabbing him.

But as the blade was nearly touching his skin, naruto closed his eyes fearing for the worst.

 _I'm sorry Narumi i think i won't make it._

And heard a gasp as he opened he saw the helghast having blood coming out of the back of his head as he fell next to him.

Naruto saw that Mark had a combat knife with some blood on it in his hand as he offered his hand towards him as naruto took it and was pulled up.

"Thanks Mark"

"No problem, now lets get the message out." as they got the comms back online and naruto began to speak.

 _"All units, this is Lt Uzumaki. The Helghast have breached the base, regroup at the Rendez-vous point this is to all units through out the Jungle. This was it over and out"_

Naruto finished his message and got out the post and heard through the comms _"This is Panther 4 coming in over, The Helghast are pushing us away from the Intruders! We need assistance! Any assistance_!"

"Hold on soldier! we're coming towards you" Said Naruto as he turned to Mark and his men and said "The Infantry men wil disband the communication post while the 23rd will come with me. Lets move out" s naruto, Lucky, Mark and 3 other men of the 23rd went to the Intruders.

"Say Mark, when were you promoted to Sgt anyway?" asked naruto.

After the evacuation of the remaining ISA troops in the capital failed, Me and several men knew we had to get out of the capital before the Higs found out what happened with their leader, so we managed to escape from the city after heavy fighting. I managed to find around 50 survivors but 1 out of 5 died before we got contact with the captain. After a month we found a patrol of the captain and now we are here"

This is Panther 4, We're taking heavy fighting from the helghast. Were the hell re you!"

"This is Lt Uzumaki, were not far away from your current position"

"Lt! over there!" yelled one of the 23rd members as the pointed out at the helghast fighting against some ISA troops that are having a hard time trying to capture the intruders landing zone.

"Come on men! lets go" said naruto who took point first and started firing against the helghast as he managed to kill one of them. Everybody of naruto's team started shooting and that surprised the helghast who tried to take cover and they stopped gaining ground.

Naruto quickly took cover with Lucky and Mark as they were taking fire from severl helghast. when the firing decreased, Lucky took his chance and got out from his cover and fired at helghast who was behind one of the intruders. Mark took his aim and fired a few shots and killed 2 helghast that were in the open. Naruto saw 2 helghst trying to flank them from the right. Naruto took a deep breath and started shooting from his cover at the helghast and hits one of them in the back who fell down and the other was shot in the leg as he stumbled down and tried to get to cover but naruto shot him before he got the chance to get to cover.

 _"This is Panther 4, we're moving in"_ Naruto turned to his left and saw that some ISA troops were moving towards the intruders while breaking through the helghast line. But s one of them was ready to enter intruder, a loud shot was heard and the ISA trooper was shot in the head and he dropped, dead.

"Sniper!"

"Where? i cant see him" said a ISA trooper who was looking around.

"Over there! up that hill" a ISA trooper pointed out at a hilltop tht could oversee the intruders. The sniper quickly shot the trooper that spotted him in the face,s everyone took cover and Lucky who picked up the wounded trooper that was shot in the face, dragged him towards one of the intruders tht had a blindspot where the sniper could not aim.

Naruto peaked from his cover and said to Mark " Mark, you go and run towards that intruder, so i can take a shot at him. after that, you will lead the intruders towards the rendez vous point."

Mark looked worried and asked "What are you going to do Naruto?"

"I'm going to give you cover while you guys make your escape" replied naruto shocking everybody that heard him.

"Are you nuts? we need to stick together" protested Mark.

"That's a order Sgt!" said naruto with a hard tone what made Mark a little angry and naruto could see it.

He sighted and said "Mark, I need to go and help Cpt Narville and Sev. One of those Higs who tried to stab me said that he was ordered to capture Me, Sev and the Captain. I don't know why, but if i can see that they are in grave danger. So while they are going for me, you and the others can make your escape." Mark nodded but then there were new shootings coming from behind them and they could see that a new group of Helghast came afvancing towards them.

"Now GO!" ordered naruto as he started shooting at the helghast while mark and the other ISA troops went to their intruders. Loading the wounded first and then as everybody was leaving and the intruders went flying, one intruder flew over naruto with on it Satine and Polonski.

"Naruto come on we need to go" said Satine as she offered her hand.

naruto said "Satine go already!" that shocked Satine as she was about to say something but a rocket went straight towards their intruder as the pilot could barrely dodged it and a stray bullet hits satine's hand.

"Argh" said satine as she tried to stop the bleeding but still tried to get naruto on board.

Naruto was stil shooting at the helghast while saying on the comms "Pilot get out of here! that's a order!"

"Naruto please for the love of God get on board!" yelled satine.

"RPG!" yelled a pilot who dodged a second rocket. Nruto turned around and waved against the pilot.

"Just go, Go" as the intruder went away and naruto said one more thing through the comms.

"Don't worry about me men, I'm not planning to die yet" as he could see Helghast running towards him who had orders to capture him alive. Naruto had only 1 clip over and planned to not was any bullet.

Naruto shot 2 helghast on his left, hitting them in the legs and head. As he turned towards his right he shot a helghast 3 times in the chest as he dropped. A helghast tried to tackle him but naruto tripped him over and shot him in the back of the head.

click, click "Shit" naruto said as he heard someone running behind his back and saw a capture trooper coming towards him. Naruto reacted to late as the capture trooper stabbed him in the shoulder, causing naruto dropping on his knees as he made eye contact with the trooper before slowly losing his consciousness.

 **And that's it poeple! hope you like it and see you next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! this is AmusedLight with a new chapter and I was busy for the last past weeks and i'm now trying as much as possible to write this story. Hope you like it.**

 _ISA camp_

After heavy fighting between the ISA and the helghast, came the final result; most of the ISA retreated from the camp while some of the ISA troops stayed behind to ensure cover for the retreating ISA troops. Sev and Cpt Narville were captured at the end of the fight and the remaining ISA troops who were captured were executed one by one. Sev and Cpt narville saw that the last ISA trooper was shot in the back of the head by a helghast who had a pistol in his hand.

The helghast with the pistol spoke "That's the last of em. Now its time to go back to base with the prisoners"

"Negative, Stahl wants us to capture all 3 of the targets what he wants" said one of the helghast officers.

"Who is the last target?" spoke a other helghast.

"As intel is correct, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is responsible for the death of Colonel Radec" said the officer as he saw that some of the helghast were stunned that they had to capture the man that killed the most feared man in the helghast military. But then a transmission came through the radio

 _"Echo 5, this is Terra 5 I've got a ISA trooper that has a match to our target over"_

The helghast officer then replied "Roger that Terra 5 we will be waiting for you Echo out"

meanwhile the helghast were occupied with talking about the last target, Sev was put next to Cpt Narville. Sev whispered first.

"Psst Cpt Narville do you think Naruto will be alright?"

"Don't worry about naruto he can handle himself. I'm more worried about the rest of my men on the other side of the camp. Do you think they were killed?" Asked Narville.

"I think so. ,I heard naruto's transmission of evacuating the base and before I came here, I saw that the intruders were flying away from the camp which means that naruto managed to evacuate most of the camp, including the wounded" Narville heard this and had one thing not to worry about thanks to naruto, majority of the troops were could escape to a safe rendez vous point.

Everyone heard footsteps coming from up the hilltop , every helghast pointed they're weapons at the hilltop. A figure came from the shadows and it was a capture trooper with a body he was dragging that belonged to Naruto Uzumaki. The capture trooper came down and threw naruto's body towards the middle of the Helghast.

"Private get the scanner, we need to confirm if it is Naruto Uzumaki" said the helghast officer s a helghast went to the landed helghast dropships while the helghast officer went down naruto's level and said.

"So ISA scum, why don't you tell us where the rest of the ISA scum is." Naruto didn't respond as he looked straight in the eyes of the helghast officer and spits on his face and said.

"I'm not selling my men out, Fucking Hig" the officer wiped out the spit and turned around and began speaking.

"Now now look out what you say" as he punched naruto in the face as naruto landed on his back. The officer walked to him and puts his foot on naruto's stab wound as he put pressure on it.

"Aargh" groaned naruto as he looked up to the officer who had now a scanner stood there and said "Now keep your eyes open" as he scanned the eyes of naruto and the scanner had a little screen with the name on it: Naruto Uzumaki.

The Officer then said "We've got them all 3. Report to Chairman Stahl that we have positive ID on Narville, Uzumaki and Sevchenko" said the officer as they separated all three ISA troops.

Naruto was dragged away by 2 helghast as they threw him towards the dropship as one of the Helghast said "Get up"

"Fuck you"

"I said get up"

"And I said Fuck you"

Naruto was putted on his seat as the dropship flew away.

 _Few hours later_

In the cold parts of Helghan, several helghast dropships were flying towards their destination; Stahl Arms Deep South. In one of the dropships was naruto who was sitting and looking at the ground and he knew that a painful death is waiting for him.

Naruto moved a little bit and a picture of his fell of and it was the picture of his sister.

One of the helghast picked up the picture and laughed "Who is this girl? your sister? she looks like a girl that would work in the corner" his partner laughed at his insult. Naruto was angry and cursed at them.

"Come and say that to my face again! you bold fucks!" the man with the picture went to him and grabbed him by the neck and said.

"What did you call me scum?" Naruto smirked and said.

"You heard me, you ugly red eyed piece of shit bold fuck! !'ve seen your houses in the capital and by the looks of it, that fucking for money is probably in the family" Naruto got a straight punch to the face as he dodged the other punch and he grabbed his knife and stabbed the helghast in the leg and then pushed him away, causing the helghast to drop the picture. Naruto then went for the partner and slashed at him, forcing him to push him towards the other side of the dropship.

naruto was managed to hit him in the throat as he stabbed him several times in the stomach as he dropped to the floor dying of blood loss.

'Click' naruto heard this and turned around and saw the helghast had drawn a pistol pointing at him and he said "You killed my partner now you're going to pay"

But before he could pull the trigger, a harpoon came out from his stomach and the helghast used his last strength to shot naruto in the shoulder. The harpoon pulled the helghast away and he flew away with the door.

Naruto went to his knee and dropped his knife as he looked at the open where the door was away and there was a intruder with somebody on it who jumped towards the helghast dropship and the person grabbed her knife and cuts the handcuffs of naruto. Naruto couldn't recognize the female as he slowly lost consiousness again.

 _Few minutes later_

"Naruto! naruto wake up!"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that in front of him it was Jammer who had a worried expression on her face.

"Jammer is it really you?"

Jammer smiled and said "Yes naruto, i'm so glad you're still alive" she kissed him and naruto kissed back in reply for a minute. They ended they're kiss as a familiar voice began speaking through the comms.

"Naruto good to see that your still alive"

"Rico! i thought you were dead"

"You're not the only one"

"You saved Sev too? what about the captain?"

"We lost his dropship, but we're going to try to rescue him" Jammer gave him a minigun and told him "We're going to attack several Higs outpost's to see if Narville's dropship is there" naruto nodded and took his position.

The intruders arrived at a outpost and were taking fire from AA fire.

A raider spoke up "Here we go!"

Rico began to speak "Alright, people. Watch your fire. Check your targets. Narville's dropship is in here somewhere"

When they were in open air zone of the outpost, Rico said "Raiders! You are weapons free" The intruders did their orders and starts attacking the outpost.

Naruto started firing at a group of helghast that were in the open and killed 3 of them.

Jammer spoke through the comms "Raider 2 to Raider command, incoming RPG's we're dropping down" she then said to naruto "Hold tight naruto" naruto nodded and the intruder went down.

Naruto's intruder went down and naruto saw that the pipes had tanks that contained bleu energy. Naruto knew that this is maybe their weak spot and he spoke through the comms.

"This is Raider 2 focus all fire on those fuel pipes" Naruto began firing at the pipes and destroyed most of them.

several raiders reacted to Naruto's actions and said " Nice shot, Raider ! Look at it go"

"Yeah, its good that we got Lt Uzumaki back"

"Everybody! concentrate on the enemy, We're not done yet!" said naruto. As every raider complied and was cleaning up the remaining Helghast.

Rico said "Area is clean. All Raiders, proceed to the harbor. This isn't done yet. Raider 2 lead the way."

Naruto responded "Roger that"

When they arrived at the harbor, Naruto's intruder got some heavy fire from several AA guns.

"Multiple targets. We've got incoming RPG fire" said Jammer.

the pilot of Raider 2 spoke "We're going down" the intruder went down and saw several fuel pipes being protected by 2 helghast with RPG's. Naruto quickly took action and killed both of them before they had the chance to fire their RPG's.

After that, naruto quickly destroyed the fuel pipes and the intruder then flew up towards several other pipes that were destroyed by Rico's intruder.

A raider pilot spoke through the comms "Raider command. We got some dropships on the pad up here"

"I don't see 'em" responded another raider.

"They're at your 12. Circle around"

Naruto's intruder went there first and he said "I see it" naruto was shooting at several helghast that tried to take cover, by killing half of them that were there. The dropship that was landed, tried to fly away but it took too much damage from the Raiders as it crash on the pad.

"Raider 3, I want positive ID on those dropships"

Raider 3 responded "Not our bird, sir. Narville is long gone. We're wasting our" the raider didn't get to end his sentence as he was being attacked by a helghast dropship

"Command. We got a fast mover on radar." said Raider 3 who was trying to lose the helghast dropship.

"It's on my tail! I need assistance!" said Raider 3.

"All call signs, Break off and assist Raider 3. We're in pursuit of the dropships."

"I've got 'em!" yelled naruto as he was firing at the dropship and it's engine was hit, it crashed into a ice berg with a big explosion causing the ice berg to go down.

Naruto's intruder went towards Rico and Sev's intruder.

Naruto began speaking "Rico how the hell did you know we were here?"

Rico responded "Arrogant pricks were a little too proud when they caught you. Got careless with what they were transmitting."

Sev then spoke "You been down here the whole time?"

Rico responded Not all of Stahl guy is bad business. He's bringing POWs down here and we don't know why. But that." he pointed at several buildings "That's where Narville's going to be."

Naruto responded "Something says me that he is using them for horrible experiments"

Jammer replied "you're not the only one"

"Command. We're approaching Stahl Arms Deep South."

"Command, we got major AA resistance on this one"

"We're taking heavy fire! I need to evade!" said the pilot of Raider 2. the intruder got away from the heavy fire but then heard "Command we've been hit"

Naruto turned to the signal of the transmission and it came from Rico's intruder that crashed.

"Rico!" naruto yelled, hoping for a answer. "We're fine" said Rico.

"Pilot! get us over there!" naruto said. The pilot replied "Roger that."

The intruder was nearing the crash site. What they could see is that Rico and Sev were okay but the pilot was dead by looking at his body what was out of the cockpit.

A intruder of Raiders tried to pick up Rico and Sev but had to dodge a rocket from a helghast.

Naruto wanted to help and said "Pilot go as close as you can" the pilot replied "Sir, it's too hot to land"

Naruto replied "You don't have to land, just get close to the ground" Naruto turned to Jammer and asked "You wanna join?" she smirked and said "I aint letting take all the credit"

Naruto smiled and saw that the pilot was close enough to the ground and said "Okay that's close enough" Naruto and Jammer jumped of the intruder and said to the pilot "Go!" the pilot replied "Roger" as the pilot took off.

Naruto and Jammer ran towards the crash site and Sev turned around and saw it was them and said "I thought i told you to not to come"

"Never follow order you didn't heard. We're here now, so it's better that we go on it"

Rico checked the body of the dead pilot and spoke up "Pick up what you want of the intruder, I will scout up ahead with Sev" Rico and sev went forward towards the barracks while naruto looked through the loot and picked up an M82 Assault rifle and a sniper rifle.

"Naruto! Jammer! we've got ourselves into an ambush"

Naruto could see that there was firefight going on between them and the higs. He could also see a ridge that could oversee the fight so he thought about it.

"Jammer, we're going to use the high ground to circle them"

"Okay naruto bu i'm going to join them while you do the high ground, good luck" she pecked him on the cheek as she ran towards where Sev was.

Naruto went up the ridge and overlooked the fight as he could see several higs firing their weapons at his friends.

Naruto took his sniper rifle and took cover position as he took his targets. His first target was a helghast with a assault rifle who was near some barrels, naruto took a deep breath and looked through his scope and fired one shot, the bullet hits the left side of the ribs and came out of his back as the helghast fell over the barrels and its body twitched a few times before dying.

Rico saw the kill and said "Nice shot! naruto, keep going"

Naruto took aim at a other helghast and fired another shot and killed him with a headshot, the helghast stumbled a few feet back towards a wall before falling backwards.

Naruto then focused on the barracks where 2 helghast came out running. Naruto shot one of them in the gut as the other one took cover after seeing his partner got killed. Naruto then saw that a helghast was sneaking behind Jammer and he reacted quickly by shooting him in the left temple.

Jammer turned around and saw the helghast falling with a gaping hole in his helmet, she looked at naruto's position and said.

"Thanks naruto"

"Naruto waved his hands but then quickly focused the last helghast whowas still hiding from the rest as Rico went forward, he needed to reload his weapon. Baut as he was reloading, the last helghast took his chance took get out from his cover and went for the kill.

But before he could pull the trigger, his head exploded and his body flew a few meters away causing it to land against the barracks door that was closed.

Rico looked up to naruto "Thanks man, now come over here we need to get to that tanker to regroup with the others"

Naruto came down runnning towards the group as one of the raiders spoke through the comms "Raider command this is Raider 3, we can see that the ship has multiply hostiles. Stay sharp"

"Thanks Raider 3, over and out" Rico then said "Sev and Naruto go and clear it out" both nodded.

Naruto went up first and a helghast started shooting as he entered the first room. Naruto reacted quickly and took cover as Sev took out the helghast.

Sev went in the room and looked around it checking if it is clear. Naruto then checked for the windows, he heard a noise as he shot each window 1 time. Which results a helghast trying to take a peak.

Sev quickly shot the helghast in the chest what made him fall of the deck.

Naruto then checked the other side of the room's door what was open and a helghast came behind the door trying to shoot naruto. But naruto shot him first, wounding him as naruto then punched the helghast in the face as he shot the helghast again in the face, making him drop dead.

Naruto looked on his right and saw some stairs as he went up the stairs with Sev right behind him.

When they were on the second floor, they were being shot at by helghast in the second room. Naruto and sev quickly took cover by the door as naruto started shooting at a helghast who was hiding behind a desk. The helghast fired several rounds at naruto who quickly took cover and waited for a second before firing back and killing the helghast in the chest.

Sev shot the last helghast in the knee and chest as he said "Room clear! lets go to the freighter area"

Rico and Jammer quickly joined in as the all went to the freighter area as out of a sudden a dropship fly above them and had its doors open.

Naruto noticed something about a helghast has something strapped on his back "Hey one of those higs has something on his back".

"I don't know what that is but take it out" said rico as he started shooting at the dropship. The helghast jumped out of the dropship and it flew.

"Shit it looks like they got jetpack" Said Jammer. Then 2 other jetpack troopers came out of nowhere and started shooting.

Rico yelled "find some cover!" as did everyone as they started shooting back.

One of the jetpack troopers landed near Sev's position and started shooting at sev's cover making it impossible for him to get a chance to shoot. Jammer saw this and got to a firing position and shot at the trooper and killed him with a headshot.

"Look out its coming right for us!" yelled Rico as one of the jetpack troops was flying right towards him.

"I got him!" yelled naruto who was shooting at the jetpack trooper which ended up crashing down and exploding.

"Where is the last one? I cant see him" said sev while looking around.

"Over there!"Jammer pointed out at the jetpack trooper who was firing his machine gun while flying around.

"I got him" naruto yelled as he focused on the helghast while firing a single shot and hitting his jetpack which resulted to it explode and crashing to the ground while the trooper was screaming for help.

Rico said "Ship is secured. Raiders where is my evac?"

"ETA 30 seconds, command" responded Raider 3.

Naruto sighted in relief and tried to get up from his cover but grunted in pain from his stab wound.

Jammer turned around from that grunt and saw naruto on the ground and said in worry "Naruto! what's wrong?" She went to him and tried to help him up and spoke into the comms "Sev,Rico something is wrong with naruto"

Sev and Rico came to naruto and Jammer and asked "Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto replied "That stab wound from that capture trooper has not fully healed yet"

Rico questioned "capture trooper?"

Sev answered his question "Yeah at the camp in the jungles, we were captured by these new looking helghasts, who's armor is not easy to penatrate. Those troopers use only blades to stab us in a non deadly way. I remember a helghast officer stepping on naruto's stab wound after he refused to tell where the escaped troops were."

"I'm fine. I just need to rest a little bit and I will be okay" naruto breathed hard.

Rico said "Naruto you stay close to me and Jammer while Sev is going to use one of the jetpacks to clear a way"

"Okay, Okay" naruto responded with Jammer at his side.

Sev took off with the jetpack and Rico speaks through the comms "This is Raider command, I need a medic ASAP"

"This is Raider 4, we got a medic on board and we're landing right now" Rico looked up and saw a intruder coming down and landed he looked at naruto and said "let get you up man"

Rico and Jammer helped up naruto to the intruder as the medic was ready to help his wounds.

Jammer went for naruto's side and said "I'm here for you" and she grabbed his hand as he responded.

"Thanks Jammer"

 **And this is the end of this chapter! Do you have any suggestions? send me them if you like! I see you al later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello poeple! here is the next chapter of this story. I have decided to let Jammer have more screen time. In the game, jammer has not so much screen time in the game. I hope you like it.**

In the coldest area of helghan, the ISA remnants who are under command of Rico Velasquez, rico and his Raiders managed to save Sev and naruto from going to Stahl's factory. On the way ,they tried to rescue Cpt Narville but failed.

Several helghast outposts have been destroyed and the Raiders are know busy to take down the last outposts to open a way to Stahl Arms Deep South.

Naruto who was wounded before being rescued, was being treated by an medic on a intruder with Jammer by his side.

"Aaargh fuck that hurts" cursed naruto as the medic was treating his stab wound from the capture trooper from the jungle.

"I'm almost done. You are lucky. if that stab wound was several inches to your right, you would be dead." said the medic as he finished putting stitches in naruto's wound.

"Yeah he was supposed to capture me, not killing me" said naruto while putting his shirt down and putting his gear back on.

"Are you going to be okay?" Asked Jammer.

"Yeah don't worry about it. It takes more than a stab wound to take me out" Said naruto as he was done putting his gear on. Naruto looked from his view on the outpost where he saw Sev using a jetpack to fly to the outpost by a path of ice.

Naruto decided to inform rico about Sev reaching the outpost and used his comms to say "Rico! I just saw Sev"

"Where?" responded Rico.

Naruto replied "There! On the Rig!"

"Well damn! Alright. A well placed D charge and that gun's history" Sev had the task to take out the AA gun that caused them to crash.

"This is Sev I have a problem"

"What is it Sev?"

"The jetpack i picked up, it's machine gun is a little bit damaged and it was the only jetpack that was still intact. I need some cover If I have to plant those charges"

"Damn Sev! I told you it was a bad idea!" said Rico.

Naruto decided to interact into the conversation "Alright enough! Sev is already on the rig so I propose my team to give him air cover while he goes planting the charges, Am i clear?"

There was a short pause and Rico replied "Yes naruto, okay sev do what you need to do. Naruto's intruder will cover you while we will provide a distraction for the big guns."

Sev replied "roger that"

naruto tapped on the cockpit of the intruder "Pilot get us over to Sevchenko's position, but keep a clear range from enemy RPG fire"

The pilot replied "Yes sir"

Rico then spoke through the comms "All raiders, this is Raider command, we will provide a distraction for the AA guns, So all units follow me" as all the intruders except for naruto's was flying away.

Naruto's intruder team has 5 people on board; the pilot, himself, Jammer, the medic who's code name was Spectre and a sniper who's codname was Wolf who was watching over the outpost.

"Alright people this is it, clear a way for Sgt Secvhenko and keep your eyes open for enemy snipers and RPGs"

"Roger that Lt" said the pilot as he brought the intruder to fly over sev's position as he sawthat sev had his pistol ready to try to defend himself.

"Enemy hostiles at our 9, RPG" said Spectre pointing out at 4 helghast who were on the ground floor trying to shoot Sev. Sev took cover and managed to wound on of the helhast.

"I got the RPG" said Wolf as he fired once with his sniper rifle and hits the helghast with the RPG. The other helghast took cover as naruto ordered.

"Sev go! everybody covering fire!" everyone started to shoot at the helghast as Sev saw that he had to go up after seeing that there was no stairs anywhere.

"Naruto I got to get up to the second floor but I can't with those helghast firing"

Naruto responded "Just hang on for a minute" as he shot one of the helghast in the shoulder and the chest. Spectre fired his grenade launcher and killed the 2 last helghast by one blow.

"Raider 3 to sevchenko, area is clear you can move forwards"

"Copy that Raider 3, i'm moving" Sev was flew towards the second floor.

"Pilot, get us to the left flank so we can cover Sevchenko"

" _Raider 3 to Naruto, Copy that"_ the intruder flew around the outpost.

"Hostiles 3 o'clock!" said Spectre as several helghast came running out of the door with RPG's and machine guns as they started firing from a balcony.

The intruder dodged the rocket fire and the others were returning fire.

 _"This is Raider 3, enjoy the fireworks"_

The intruder started firing his machine gun at the helghast, mowing them down as he also fired a rocket making the balcony collaps and the helghast falling in the cold water. But the pilot missed one helghast who managed to go back inside and fired his RPG and missed.

The pilot fires another rocket, the rocket went into the open door and a loud explosion eruppted inside the building as the window's glass shattered as smoke came out of the windows.

 _"Wow! You got a direct hit Raider 3, nice job"_

"Don't lose focusn Sevchenko still hasn't reached to the AA gun so stay sharp" said naruto.

"Copy that naruto"

 _"Naruto this is Sevchenko, I have reached the AA gun, give me cover while i will set those charges"_

Naruto replied "copy that sev make it quick" Naruto's intruder flew over the burning building where they could see some helghast jumping off the outpost into the could water.

"Oh my God, they're jumping" said Spectre.

"You think they would survive that?" asked the Wolf.

"No chance in hell, that water is too cold for any living being to survive. Even if they get out of the water, they would die of undercooling" said Spectre in reply.

A loud explosion came from the burning building as they saw that the roof had a big hole in it and they saw that some of the helghast that were still inside running out of the building, some of them burning and also jumping into the water. Then a loud exposion came from the position where sev was and they saw that the AA gun was destroyed.

 _"Naruto this is Rico do you hear me over?"_

"Yes rico i hear you "re going to assist Sev"

 _"Negative, break off your objective"_

"Rico why do you want us to break the mission off?" Naruto questioned.

"One of my guys have just intercepted a transmission of the helghast, I think you should hear this" Naruto heard for a second some scrambling as he listening the transmission.

 **"Vulture 9, this is Kilo 5 come in over!"**

 **"This is Vulture 9 what is it Kilo 5"**

 **"ISA troops are approaching, we need to move the prisoners before the ISA can rescue them"**

 **"Copy that Kilo 5 we will send some dropships to you over"**

 **"Roger that, Kilo 5 out"**

Naruto stopped listening and asked Rico "And this just came in?"

"Yes, this is propably a chance to rescue Narville. I want you and Jammer to check it out. I will support Sev while he takes down the last AA gun" Said Rico

Naruto nodded "Okay we will check it out" naruto then spoke to the pilot "Pilot! go to these coordinates ASAP!"

"Yes sir" replied the pilot.

"Raider 6 and 9 will come with me, you guys will hold off the enemy reinforcements" stated naruto.

 _"Copy that sir"_ said both Raider 6 and 9.

the 3 intruders went off flying towards the coordinates. Naruto looked towards Jammer and asked.

"Jammer what have you got from this location. Naruto had given Jammer the task to find out what they're up against.

Jammer said "This is a different kind of outpost, outposts are known for stops for helghast ships to come to collect weapons, fuel and other material. But this outpost different. Not everybody can come in. It's most of the time used for transporting POW's before they go to Stahl Arms"

"So what are up against?"

"We got some medium AA gun fire and some RPG' teams. The helghast who stop by don't stay there longer than a hour because this outpost is a little to far away from the normal outposts. This one is like a fortress, It has rooms under the sea that is meant for the prisoners and its pretty isolated. So it takes longer for the helghast to go there, now that we have taken out the outposts from earlier."

 _"1 minute until we arrive the coordinates over"_ said the pilot

The intruders flew into the mist and it was verry cold for the Raiders for a moment as some began to shiver.

 _"30 seconds"_ Said the pilot of Raider 3.

"I want Raider 6 to attack the left flank of the outpost, Raider 9 will attack the right flank. I want somebody to tap into the helghast radio" said naruto.

 _" Raider 6 here, I'm on it over"_

 _"We're here now!"_ said the pilot of Raider 3 as the 3 intruders came out of the mist to be seen above the outpost.

"Rockets, fire!" said the pilot of Raider 6 as he fired his rockets into one of the medium AA guns, the helghast who were near the AA gun were done before they had the chance to react.

 _"This is Raider 6, I have tapped into the Helghast radio over."_

"Okay, everybody open fire!" said naruto, everyone started firing their weapons at the helghast.

 _"ISA! Get to your positions"_ Said a helghast on the radio.

 _"Contact HQ to call it in!"_ said a other helghast.

 _"This is Raider 9, the Higs are trying to call in for reinforcements over"_

 _"Raider 6 speaking, i'm on it"_ Raider 6 fired several rockert at a building that had the highest rating of radio transmissions. The rockets found their targets and the building exploded.

 _"Good job Raider 6"_

 _"The got our communication post, we need to hold them of until backup arrives"_ Said a helghast.

 _"Raider 9 here, i'm going in"_ Raider 9 went around the right flank of the outpost and started firing its machine guns at the helghast that came out of some doors, killing most of them. A group 3 helghast went to the roof and tried to activate one of the AA gun's.

 _"RPG at your six Raider 9"_

 _"Don't worry, I'll handle it"_ said the Wolf of Raider 3. He took aim and fired one round, hitting one of the helghast in the back. the other 2 helghast saw their teamate being hit and ran for cover but Wolf shot again and hits another helghast in the back of the head while the last one tried to reach the door but as he reached the door, Wolf fired once again and hits the helghast in the back and his blood got on the door as he went down against the door.

Naruto looked at Wolf and said " you're a good shot, i'l tell you that"

 _"This is Raider 6, I see no activity on the outpost over, your clear to land Raider 3"_

 _"Copy that Raider 6, begin landing"_ Raider 3 started to land in front of a large building that seems to be the main building.

"Move move!" said naruto as he get out first, following his team. "Raider 3 tell us if enemy reinforcements are incoming"

 _"Copy that Lt"_

naruto said "Copy that, we're going to breach in" Jammer was putting C4 on the door and took distance before detonating it making a big hole of it.

"Go Go!" naruto went first and fired 3 round at 2 helghast who were blinded, making them both drop.

Wolf quickly got his shotgun and said "This is for close encounters" Jammer nodded and they went to a closed door and she opened it and there was a helghast standing on the other side of the door. Wolf reacted quick and fired one shot, killing the helghast by a bullet in the chest.

Naruto and Spectre took point and went towards the other side of the hallway where there was a door closed. Spectre checked the door and signaled to naruto to confirm there were helghast on the other side. Naruto nodded and signaled him to get ready to open the door while naruto got one of his grenades ready to throw it in.

"Open the door" whispered naruto and Spectre pulled the door open and naruto pulled the pin and threw the grenade in as Spectre closed the door and a loud explosion happend with several screamings of pain as a result. Spectre opened the door and naruto was the first to go inside and he saw a helghast bleeding on the ground trying to reach for a pistol but naruto kicked it away and pointed his rifle to his head.

"Where are the prisoners?" asked naruto.

"Use...the elevator *couch* than go to the 5th floor *couch*" said the helghast as he was couching blood out of his damaged mask and breathing could see his face and saw that the man was already dying.

Naruto was confused, most of the times the helghast would curse at them and he had to put the pressure on them. But this one just told him.

The helghast spoke again with a smirk "if you ask me *couch* why I tell you this, is because I want to die without words i'm *couch* going to regret. I have no hate towards you guys. We're all soldiers who *couch* swore to protect the poeple. *grunt* At last I have died for my poeple. Hopefully will there be peace for the next generation *gasp*" the helghast died with his eyes open.

Naruto was silent for a moment and decided to close the eyes of the helghast "Rest in peace"

Naruto went outside the room and then a transmission came in.

 _"Lt This is Raider 9 come in over"_

"I hear you Raider 9 what's the status over?"

 _"One of my men has hacked into the CCTV network. I will give you the heads up on the Helghast movement"_

"Good work, can you say where the helghast have the prisoners located?"

 _"It's seems that they have 2 prisoners, 1 male and 1 female. They covered their heads so i can't ID them. I can count 10 helghast with standart gear but there are also 2 capture troopers near them, the only way to get to that room is through an elevator so watch your back. Raider 9 out"_

"Copy that" naruto ended the transmission and looked at his team and said "Okay team yo heard him; we got 2 prisoners to rescue, so make sure any threat nearby the prisoners is taken out and watch out for those capture troopers"

they nodded and got their weapons reloaded and went to the elevator. Naruto was about to press the button but a bing was heard and he saw that somebody was coming and he ordered his team to get to cover. the doors of the elevator opened and a helghast came out walking and was looking around and saying.

"Hello? is everything clear?" the helghast went forward and then he felt tackled to the ground and before he could react, he was stabbed in the neck by naruto.

"Does this answer your question?" asked naruto.

 _"Kilo 8, Kilo 8, this is Kilo you hear me over, did you check out the area over?"_

Naruto heard this and looked at the coms of the dead helghast and saw that his team looked at him as he picked up the coms and he spoke roughly

"this is Kilo 8. Area is clear, the ISA is decimated over"

 _"Okay Kilo 8, come back here so we can move the prisoners towards the extraction point"_

"Roger that Kilo 8 out" naruto ended the transmission. Naruto knew if the helghast he just killed didn't show up, they would suspect something and would move the prisoners or propably kill them. So he looked towards the body of the helghast and a idea came up his mind as he started taking the clothes off from the helghast.

"Lt what are you doing?" asked Wolf in a uneasy tone.

Naruto said "I'm going in as this helghast so they won't suspect a thing" naruto contacted Raider 9 "Raider 9 this is Lt Uzumaki. do you hear me over?"

 _"This is Raider 9, what is it Lt over?"_

"Can you see in the room with the prisoners if there is a opening for my team to surprise them"

 _"Let me see... Yup there is balcony with good view of the prisoners and the helghast"_

"Alright thanks for the help Raider 9" naruto was fully dressed with the helghast uniform except for the mask which was in his hand. Naruto turned towards his team and said "You know what to do. If you have a clean shot, take it"

"We got you naruto" said Jammer with a nod.

Naruto got inside the elevator and puts his helghast mask on and said.

"See you there" the elevator's doos closed and he took a deep breath naruto puts his rifle away because they will ask why a helghast had a ISA weapon so he had to go in with a StA-52 Assault rifleso they win't suspect a thing and got his knife ready if one of the helghast was too close to him and started to suspect something.

 _"Naruto this is Jammer, we're in position over"_

"Copy that Jammer" the elevator doors went open and some of the helghast turned around to naruto disguised as a helghast.

One of the helghast said "What took you so long?"

Naruto replied "Those ISA scumbags gave our men a hard time, but they won't be a problem anymore"

The same helghast replied "Fine just get the prisoners ready for extraction. The pickup will be here any minute"

A other helghast than smirked and said "Well if we have some time over, then we can have fun with this bitch" he was gropping the chest of the female prisoner who was struggling to get away from the helghast.

Naruto spoke silently "Wolf, if I say the word, do it"

"Copy that Lt" Wolf had his eyes on the helghast that was trying to rape the female prisoner and he was going for the headshot.

Spectre checked his rifle and grabbed his small grenade launcher and was aiming for the capture troopers so they would not be a problem anymore.

Jammer just looked through her scope and was looking at the helghast that were close to naruto and thought _'I will not lose anyone anymore'_

Naruto got to cover and said the signal "Fire at will"

Wolf fired once and hits the helghast who was touching the female prisoner in the back of the head. Spectre launched his grenade launcher and the grenade exploded at the feet of the capture troopers who died instantly.

Every helghast started firing at the ISA team. Naruto started shooting at the helghast who were shocked that one of their own started shooting at them.

"Fuck we have a intruder" screamed a helhgast.

Naruto took cover and fired 3 rounds at a helghast who tried to shot him first. Naruto fired another 3 rounds at a helghast that came running towards him.

Jammer shot 5 rounds at a helghast and hits him in the chest. Wolf fired his sniper again and killed a helghast with a shot in the neck.

Naruto was shooting at a helghast who tried to throw a grenade at his team. The helghast was hit in the legs and fell down but he dropped his grenade and it exploded with some scream of pain being heard.

A helghast came out of his cover and fired at the ISA team, hitting Wolf in the head as he fell next to Spectre. Spectre was checking him out and saw he was still alive and saw that the bullet was stuck in the right temple and it barely missed his forehead. So there was a chance to save him and he emidiatly started getting the bullet out.

Jammer saw that Spectre was helping Wolf while she was heard loud footsteps on the stairs and she saw through the window a helghast trying to come in the room. Jammer quickly pulled out her pistol and fired 3 rounds through the window which caused the wondows to shatter and the rounds hit the helghast in the chest and head.

A loud bangin was heard from behind Jammer and she could see that a other helghast kicked the door open and tried to fire his weapon but Jammer reacted and fired her pistol once, killing the helghast with a bullet in the neck.

"Jammer i need your help now!" yelled naruto.

Jammer said "I coming" she went for the door before turning towards Spectre who was taking care of Wolf "You stay here alright?"

Spectre said "Yeah, just go help the Lt." she nodded and went towards naruto.

Jammer was running towards naruto position and she saw that naruto was in a standoff with a helghast who took the female prisoner as a hostage. The helghast didn't seem to notice Jammer

"Stay back or she dies" Said the helghast as he pointed his gun on her right temple.

Naruto said "Okay i'm backing off" naruto putted his weapon down and nodded two times to Jammer's direction who got this signal and nodded back and fired 1 round in the back as the helghast dropped down and the female prisoner went down her knees and started breath hard.

Naruto went towards the female prisoner while Jammer went to the male prisoner.

"Ma'am your okay? let me take that off" naruto got rid off the mask as did Jammer and both had shocking expressions on their faces.

"You're.."

 **And that is it for this Chapter! A cliffhanger. who are the prisoners? find out next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

"You're...But...Natko?..Evelyn? you're supposed to be dead" said naruto after they were untied and Natko and Evelyn stood on the opposite of them.

Natko spoke out first"Well after escaped the capital, I hooked up with a convoy of marines that were going to the coordinates where Cpt Narville said we should regroup. But the helghast found us and killed everybody except for me" Natko ended with a empty look on his face.

Evelyn then said "I was in a intruder to be transported to one of our cruisers but that Helghast robotic thing destroyed the cruiser, my intruder split up from the others and we ran out of fuel and me and my group found a communication post and I tried to contact Cpt Narville or the generals, but the helghast traced us and got us surounded. They killed everyone but me after seeing I was an scientist maybe letting me alive for interrogation"

"I'm glad that you guys are still alive" said naruto as he fist bumped Natko.

"You will need this" Jammer gave Natko a shotgun with some ammo and gave Evelyn a revolver. Jammer than contacted Raider 3 "Raider 3 this is Jammer. We've got the package what's the situation over?"

 _"Jammer this is Raider 3, enemy dropships are coming towards our position possibly reinforcements, I advise that you get the hell out of there over"_

"Copy, did you heard anything about Rico and Sev?"

 _"Raider command has said that he and Sgt Sevchenko are going into Stahl Arms deep south, he ordered the rest of his men to find the Captain's men"_

"Alright We mark our location with the red flares to let you know where you can pick us up. Jammer out" Jammer then contacted Spectre.

"Spectre this is Jammer are you there"

 _"This is Spectre over"_

"what is Wolf condition now?"

 _"He will make it for now but I need to get him out of here or he will not make it."_

"Copy that" Jammer broke of the contact.

"Alright lets go" said naruto as they began running towards the elevator.

The elevator went open and there were Spectre and Wolf who was leaning against Spectre, Wolf had a bloody wound on his head which was covered by bandages. Naruto came running towards him and asked him.

"Wolf?"

"I'm alright sir, I just need some rest" said Wolf weakly.

Everybody went into the elevator and the elevator went up.

The elevator stopped and the doors went open and they could see that Raider 3 was waiting on a landing platform.

 _"Raider 3 here, I advise you come here quickly enemy dropships are not that far away"_

Naruto said loudly "Come on we have to go, Wolf and Spectre first"

Everybody ran towards the intruder as Wolf and Spectre were the first to arrive there.

An Helghast came out running with an RPG and aimed for Riader 3 and fired it.

Natko saw a missile coming towards the intruder and yelled to Raider 3"RPG!"

Before Riader 3 could do something a loud explosion happened next to the intruder.

 _"Raider 3 you're okay?"_

The pilot of raider 3 replied "Yeah I'm alright" he looked at his left and saw that the left side of his intruder was on fire and he said "But I took some heavy damage, can't risk to fly with this damage"

Raider 6 replied _"Copy that Raider 3 we'll cover you wait, shit missile locked in EVADE!"_ a missile hits Raider 6 and the intruder's back was on fire as the pilot was trying to keep it stable, but in vain.

 _"Raider 6 is going down, we're going down"_

Everybody was looking at Raider 6 was going to crash and it chrashed just several meters away from Raider 3 position.

"Raider 6! Come in! Raider 6!"

Natko and Naruto ran towards the downed intruder of Raider 6 and they could see that the pilot was bleeding from the head and was not moving and 1 out of 4 ISA Raiders that were on the intruder were dead. Natko checked his pulse for a hearbeat and luckily, He was alive.

Naruto quickly nodded and began speaking "Get him out of there! Medic! Spectre come over here!" Spectre came running towards him and immediately went to work with the pilot while Wolf was being watch over by Evelyn.

The 3 surviving Raiders of Raider 6 helped each other and naruto confronted them and asked them if they were alright, which they replied they were. Then several shots were heard and everybody took cover as Jammer was shooting at a helghast who was on the roof. The several Helghast dropships came flying over them as they were confronted by Raider 9 who fired a missile at one of the dropships and hitting it and it chrashed into a nearby ice berg.

But all the dropships fired their machine guns and missiles at Raider 9 and the intruder was tottaly destroyed.

"We lost Raider 9! What are we going to do now!?"

"Calm down! use the intruders for cover! Evelyn try and contact any ISA comms! Jammer, Rico get the wounded to a safe location! NOW!" Everbody nodded and did their job as Naruto was checking his surroundings for a second and then the shooting began again.

"Helghast dropship is dropping troops down sir!" one of the dropships had his doors open and the rops were down and several began sliding down.

"Don't give them a chance to land on the ground!" ordered naruto as he and the 3 raiders started shooting at the sliding helghast as several of them fell down and the one that were already on the ground were already taking fire as they tried to take cover.

On the dropship, one of the helghast picked up his machine gun and started shooting at the Raiders.

"Take cover!" yelled one of the Raiders. They all did and started shooting again at the dropship and a bullut manage to hit the wielder of the machine gun in the head.

"We need to take down that dropship, before it can fire its missiles at us"

"I got a RPG. Cover me!" a Raider got himself into position and fired his RPG and it hits the side of the dropship and it explods in the air.

"Good shot!"

"Naruto! I've got somebody on the transmission" said Evelyn.

"Good, Put it through me"

"This is Hooper, Identify yourself"

"Hooper this is Naruto"

"Naruto! good to hear you, what's the problem?"

"Helghast have us surrounded. We need reinforcements fast! The coordinates are-"

"RPG!" Naruto heard the yell and a RPG missile missed as it hits the ground. Naruto quickly looked around and sawthe helghast with the RPG and he got his rifle and fires 2 shots, hitting him in the chest. Naruto then turned to Evelyn and said.

"Give him the coordinates! and say to him he needs to come here FAST!" Evelyn nodded and went back to the radio.

Naruto went towards the 3 raiders who were firing at a group of 5 helghast that were hiding behind the remnants of the crashed dropship. Naruto came up to them and started firing shots at the helghast who were forced to take cover.

A helghast came out of his cover and started firing at the group of raiders. Naruto took his chance and fired 3 rounds at the helghast hitting him in the stomach and hip as he fell down forwards, he tried to crawl towards cover but naruto fired another round in the back and the helghast didn't move anymore with blood coming out of his back.

One of the helghast went down and took aim at naruto and the raiders and fired one shot, hitting on of the raiders in the shoulder who fell down next to one of his comrades.

"i'm hit"

"Where did that shot come from?"

"Over there! in the rumbles!"

 _"Don't worry I got him"_ said a weak voice. A loud bang was heard and the helghast was shot in the head.

Naruto didn't know who could fire that shot but he quickly realized who it was and asked through the comms "Wolf is that you who shot?"

 _"Yes sir, I can stil fight don't worry I've got you covered"_

Naruto smiled and looked towards the raiders and said "On my mark, we open fire" they all nodded.

"Ready? open fire!" everybody got from their cover and started firing at the remaining helghast, killing all of them because they were trying to sneak attack them.

Jammer and Natko came running towards naruto. He saw that someone was missing.

"Where is Spectre?"

"In the building treating the wounded pilot, Evelyn is with him trying to keep contact with Hooper" said Jammer.

"Wolf has taken a position to give us sniper support" said Natko.

"Enemy dropship incoming!" yelled a raider. A dropship was flying towards the group raiders and it made a quick landing as a group of helghast came out running and took cover. The dropship flew over them and fired its machine gun.

"Take cover!" naruto yelled. Everybody went down on the ground but it was too late for 2 of the raiders as they were both hit by the bullets from the machine gun.

Both of them fell down as one of them was screaming in pain while trying to move. The only raider that wasn't hit ran towards him and pulled him away to cover. The raider was trying to calm down his comrade.

"Stan? Its me Josh. Listen to me I need you to calm down can you do that for me?"

"Y-Y-Yes I think i can Josh" The now named Stan was calming down while stil in pain.

Josh gave him some morphine to ease the pain while Stan was leaning against a wall with both his legs being hit but his hands still seem to be fine.

"Listen Stan I can't move you to Spectre right now, can you still fight?"

"My legs are probably broken but I can still use my hands" Josh then picked up Stan's M82 rifle and puts a new magazine into it and gave it to Stan.

"It's loaded up. Any Higs coming this corners, you cover us okay?"

"Okay I can do that" Josh nodded and went back towards the others. Stan looked to his right and saw a helghast going towards Josh's position but the helghast didn't noticed Stan there so Stan took his chance and shot him in the back as the helghast dropped dead.

 _Back at the fight_

Naruto, Josh, Jammer and Natko were firing at the helghast who were all over the area. Natko hits a helghast in the chest with his shotgun and then turned to his right were he could see that 2 other helghast were trying to flank them by using the stairs.

Natko went to the stairs and waited for a second until he fired another shotgun shell towards the helghast, hitting both helghast with one shot, both of them went down while one of them tried to get up but Natko shot another shell into his face.

"You Hig's don't learn do you?" said Natko.

Jammer, Josh and Naruto were still firing at a group of helghast.

"Helghast 12 o'clock!" yelled Josh. A helghast was behind some rumble.

 _"I got him"_ Said Wolf. A second later, a bullet shred through the helghast's neck.

"Good kill" said Naruto.

 _"This is Wolf, Helghast are setting up a MG position on your nine over"_

"Can you take it out?"

 _"Negative it's not my sight over"_

The helghast MG was almost done as suddenly they were forced to take cover because shots were being fired on their position.

"This is Josh, give me cover while I'l go take out that MG nest over"

 _"This is Jammer, i got you covered Josh"_

Josh went running through the firefight and was near the MG nest. A helghast came out the nest with his weapon and started firing at Josh who had to take cover. "Hig on my 6 over"

"I see him" Jammer took her aim and fired 2 times and the bullet hits the helghast in the neck and torso. "Target down" said Jammer.

Josh went slowly towards the MG nest and picked one of his grenades and he pulls the pin out and threw it to the MG nest. The grenade exploded and a helghast came out running with burning marks. Josh saw him and shot the helghast in the guts.

Josh said "Cover me, i'm coming towards you guys"

"copy that, covering fire!" Everyone started firing at the helghast and Josh took his chance.

Josh went running towards naruto and went next to him and started firing again at the helghast.

 _"Naruto this is Evelyn, do you copy over"_

 _"I hear you Evelyn, What is it?"_

 _"I've got good news"_

 _"What's the good news?"_

 _"The good news is that a group Raiders is coming this way, they should be here in 5 minutes"_

 _"Roger that Evelyn, Naruto out"_ Naruto ended the transmission.

"What was that sir" asked Josh.

"Our pickup will be here in 5 minutes"

"About fucking time"

"This is taking too long, smoke grenades!" yelled a helghast. Some of the helghast threw their smoke grenades. The grenades soon covered the whole area and the shooting suddenly stopped.

Naruto and Josh were standing next to each other as they saw 2 helghast running towards them and they both started shooting at the Helghast, killing them both.

Naruto turned around and saw a helghast and fired three timesn hitting the helghast in the chest. Josh fired one shot hitting a helghast in the head but then he screamed in pain that came from his back.

Naruto turned around and saw a helghast stabbing Josh in the back and the helghast shot Josh in the back one time with a pistol in his hand. Josh fell down to the ground.

"Eat shit Hig" naruto fired three shots in the helghast's head. Naruto then went up towards Josh and turned him around to see that he was already dead. Naruto closed his eyes and took his dog tags.

 _Josh Fierro_

Naruto didn't noticed a helghast sneaking up to him until he heard a crack on the floor which caused naruto to pull his pistol and turn around to shot the helghast six times.

Naruto heard some footsteps and turned around to see Jammer and Natko who were firing their guns at everything that wore black with red eyes.

The smoke was clearing off and all around them were helghast with rifles firing at them. Naruto turned towards the wounded raider position and he saw that he was gone.

Naruto tried to contact Wolf "Wolf can you hear me? Wolf! fuck!"

"I'm out of ammo!" said Jammer.

"Here, my last one" naruto threw her a magazine and she reloaded her rifle and started shooting again while naruto was using his pistol.

A few missiles came from behind the Raiders and went straight for the helghast, killing them.

Naruto turned around and saw several intruders flying towards them. One of the intruders landed in front of naruto and his team and on the intruder were 2 familiar faces.

"Hello Naruto, good your still alive" Said Satine.

"Satine, Hooper its good to see you guys! where are the others?"

"You mean Evelyn, Spectre and the wounded? they are already picked up, it's only you guys. Come on lets get the heck out of here" said Hooper.

Naruto smiled and got up the intruder, following Jammer and Natko and the intruder took off. The other intruders fired their missiles at the outpost. Resulting it to collaps into the sea.

Naruto looked towards the collapsing outpost with some sorrow and it attracted the attention of Natko who was shaking Naruto's shoulder and asking him.

"Hey kid you alright?"

Naruto answered " I'm just really tired of this war"

Natko replied "You're not the only one kid"

"So who's in command here?" naruto asked to Satine.

"Well now that Cpt Narville is currently captured and Rico went dark. it only leaves you"

"Alright, We know that Cpt Narville is going to Stahl Arms Deep Souh but we don't know why"

"permission to speak sir" said Hooper. He was stil used to protocol even if it was naruto.

"Permission granted Hooper"

"Stahl has begun a live broadcast"

"Okay why is that?"

"It's beter if you see it for yourself" Hooper gae him his computer and naruto was looking at the monitor.

 _"Good Day my fellow Helghans. I am Jorhan is something of a rarity for me because speeches are not my forte. But honesty is."_

"I only hear him for half a minute and i already think he is a smug asshole" said Natko.

 _"I believe what I have to say today you will find very refteshing. My father and Visari, both great leaders. They built this country from nothing. Using sharp minds commited to our future. Together they built a nation"_

 _"Visari gave us a purpose and hope. My father's factory gave us the most powerful army...the universe has ever known!"_

 _"But our army has failed us! They have allowed themselves to grow fat, lazy and careless."_

 _Stahl began walking around "But that...changes today"_

 _"A time has come for some new fucking management. And I know what this nation needs. And I will cut out this disease of compliance and subjugation"_

 _"So to honor Visari. tomorrow we launch the greatest military campaign in our history. And to celebrate that I will give you justice...revenge...and the deat of his killers" The camera turned towards a man in a orange suit._

"Narville? shit!" Some of the raiders were shocked that the captain was going to be executed on live television.

"Wait! look at the screen" said naruto as the helghast who was goint to fire his weird looking gun at Narville turned to Stahl and pulled his helmet of and turns out to be Sev.

Soon shooting took place and the camera turned black and naruto quickly knew that Sev and Rico were already there to rescue Narville just in time.

"Alright people we have to go to Stahl arms facility, dubble time" all the intuders were flying away.

 _several hours later_

Ouside Stahl's facility, were Sev, Rico, the captain and some freed ISA prisoners. They were arguing about fighting back against the helghast after Sev and Rico discovered that The helghast were preparing to attack Earth with the green Petrusite weapons which made anybody touched by it, their body explode.

"Captain" Sev said.

"It's not our job to reignite this war!" said Narville. Everybody looked up and saw the same cruiser that was in the capital. With petrusite bolts coming from the cruiser.

"We don't have to. They're doing it for us" Said Sev.

Narville stared for a moment and took his decision "Allright. If we're doing this, we need to regroup and plan this out properly. That cruiser is heading to a space port. We commandeer it. then warn Earth"

Narville then looked irritated "How the fuck are we getting out of here?" Then some intruders came flying by. Naruto's intruder landed near narville's feet.

"I heard you guys needed a lift?" said naruto with a cocky smile as he got of the intruder.

Narville smirked "Uzumaki, good to see you're still alive"

"Yeah i'm not the only one, come on guys" Natko and Evelyn jumped of the inruder also and Natko spoke up first "Hey Sev, Rico you guys took a new wardrobe? Hahaha"

Sev and Rico were shocked for a moment. Rico reacted first by slapping his hand hugged him while laughing "Hahaha! Natko my man!" While Sev just fist bumped him and said "Welcome back man"

"Good to see Evelyn" said Narville.

"Thanks captain" Replied Evelyn.

 _5 minutes later_

Sev, Rico and the others changed their clothes while Evelyn decided to hack into the helghast servers to find any information about the helghast weapons like the MAWLR to find any weak points if they encounter one.

and told naruto and the others what the helghast were going to do. Naruto asked Hooper what the status is of the rest of the ISA troops that were in the jungles. Hooper said that they were ready to move.

"Jammer. Get Narville back to his men. We'll stay in radio contact as long as we can. Naruto you go with the rest of the convoy"

"Alright, lets go people" naruto got on one intruder with Jammer, Natko and Satine while Narville got on a intruder with Hooper.

 **And that is it for this chapter! See you all next time!**


	9. My apologies

**Hello people AmusedLight here! This is a about my stories. I deeply apolgies fot the bad grammar and the confusion of some of the characters. I have decided to rewrite both stories so I can finally get things straight, i'm not changing everything but fixing the mistakes i made. Also sorry for the late updates. i see that i only update like a month so i'm sorry for you guys waiting for my story because I can see that you like it. I'm also a need for a Beta reader so if your interested, contact me by sending a message. Also i'm planning on making a fanfic about the Division. Once again i'm sorry but don't worry I will continue this story. I hope you guys have a nice day and seeya!**


End file.
